


Dwóch panów w łóżku (nie licząc psa)

by DaryavonDayern



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Pocky Game, Spojrzenia, Teasing, kocie uszka, nic tak nie irytuje i zachwyca równocześnie jak świeżo zakochani, pochwała spacerowania, post episode 7, przyjacielskie porady przez Skype, puszyście i uroczo, rosyjska literatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaryavonDayern/pseuds/DaryavonDayern
Summary: Na turnieju w Chinach doszło do pocałunku. Cóż, zdarza się. Jakoś trzeba teraz z tym żyć. Nikt nie narzeka. No... Może trochę rodzina i znajomi Najsłodszej Pary Łyżwiarstwa. Ale jak tu nie rzucać sobie Spojrzeń i opierać się przed słodkim słówkiem, niewinnym dotykiem, jednym czy drugim całusem... Takie prawo świeżo zakochanych par! Miłość, jak i łyżwiarstwo, też trzeba w końcu trenować~Dużo domowego fluffu (i troszkę hurt/comfort w dalszych rozdziałach), literatury rosyjskiej, parę fetyszy i dwójka zauroczonych sobą łyżwiarzy~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_nox/gifts), [Dziabara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dziabara/gifts), [Shizuru_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuru_kun/gifts).



> Witam przy nowym fanficzku! Trochę mi na nim zeszło (ech, zaczęłam tworzyć po 7 epie...), ale jako, że ukończyłam to cosie bez fabuły i sensu już w 90%, postanowiłam, że mogę zacząć pomału wrzucać :) 
> 
> Wszystkie dzieje się po 7 epie (po turnieju w Chinach).

            Yuuri doznawał czystej euforii. Mimo że trenował już od kilku godzin, praktycznie nie odczuwał zmęczenia, co więcej, od kiedy wszedł na lód entuzjazm tylko się wzmagał. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio wszystko tak dobrze wychodziło. Harmonia praktycznie idealnych przejazdów wprowadziła łyżwiarza w istny trans, jednak wciąż nękała go możliwość dalszego udoskonalenia elementów programu. Szczególnie na najnowszym osiągnięciu, poczwórnym flipie, ciążył niewykorzystany potencjał.

            - Wiktor - zawołał po kilku samodzielnych próbach. - Mógłbyś mi pokazać jeszcze raz, jak ty to skaczesz? Czuję, że mogę lepiej.

            Odpowiedziała cisza. Yuuri obrócił się w kierunku mężczyzny opartego o barierę lodowiska i wpatrującego się wyraźnie w jego kierunku.

            - Wiktor... - Krótkowzroczny Japończyk podjechał bliżej, odczytując z nieobecnego wyrazu twarzy trenera, że ten odpłynął gdzieś myślami. - Znowu się zaciąłeś.

            - Co? - Nikiforow dopiero teraz odzyskał kontakt z rzeczywistością i otrząsnął się, jakby wyrwany ze snu. - Coś mówiłeś?

            - To czwarty raz dzisiaj. - Yuuri westchnął ciężko, zarówno troszkę zasmucony tym, że wyrwano go z _workflowu_ , jak i rozczulony zdezorientowaną miną trenera.

           Odkąd obaj wrócili z turnieju w Chinach, coś w Nikiforowie się popsuło. Cokolwiek o jego ekscentryczności nie powiedzieć, gdy chodziło o jazdę figurową, nikt nie mógł posądzić Rosjanina o brak profesjonalizmu. Umiejętności Yuuriego zdawały go tak fascynować, że Japończykowi zdarzało się zazdrościć własnemu talentowi. A tu, od tygodnia, jaki minął od ich powrotu na Kiusiu, postępy łyżwiarza zdawały się już nie oczarowywać trenera jak kiedyś. Tak jakby coś innego absorbowało całą jego uwagę…

           - O czym ciągle myślisz? - dopytał Katsuki.

            - O tobie Yuuri~ - odparł Wiktor, śpiewnie przeciągając „u” w imieniu. Przyjmując uśmiech słodkiej trzpiotki numer pięć, podparł głowę dłońmi.

            - Tak, tak... - zbył go Yuuri lekko. - Szkoda tylko, że tego nie widać.

            - No wiesz co… Skupiam myśli tylko i wyłącznie na tobie! - Urażony nadął policzki w wyrazie czystego oburzenia takim niezrozumieniem jego szlachetnych intencji.

            - Na rzeczywistym mnie! A teraz przestań się dąsać i wchodź na lód - rzucił niewzruszony Japończyk, z nikłym skutkiem próbując ukryć rozbawienie.

            - Jejku, wieprzowinko, kiedyś ty stał się taki apodyktyczny? Przecież niedawno jeszcze jednorożce ustawiały się pod twoim oknem w kolejce do głaskania, a teraz te twoje erosy stają coraz bardziej bezpruderyjne...

            - Po pierwsze - przerwał mu Yuuri - gdybyś zamiast bujać w obłokach, spędzał trochę więcej czasu wśród zwykłych śmiertelników, zauważyłbyś, że ćwiczę właśnie program dowolny, a nie krótki. A po drugie, wiedziałbyś też, jaki zgubny wpływ ma na mnie nasza znajomość.

            Wiktor prychnął wyniośle na takie pouczenia, co tylko zwiększyło dobry humor ucznia. Ten podjechał jeszcze bliżej barierki i delikatnie pogłaskał trenera knykciem po przedziałku, wywołując u niego dreszcz zaskoczenia. Bezspornie przyjemnego.

            - Co ty na to, żeby dzisiaj na kolację pozwolić sobie na katsudona? - spytał pojednawczo. - Jak mnie pamięć nie myli, umowa stanowiła, że należy mi się jeden za miejsce na podium w Cup of China.

            - Doskonały pomysł! Uwielbiam smak wieprzowiny. - Udobruchany Rosjanin ujął dłoń Yuuriego i leciutko ugryzł w palec wskazujący. - Ale ucztować będziemy jedynie, gdy skoczysz tego Salchowa lepiej ode mnie.

            - Już nie czepiając się tego, że mówiłem chwilę temu o pokazaniu mi poczwórnego flipa, a nie Salchowa... Sugerujesz zadzwonić już teraz do mamy, żeby wrzucała kotlety na patelnię? - uśmiechnął się Japończyk, lekko się rumieniąc.

            - Oj, Juroczka, trzeba tobie chyba przypomnieć, kto tu jest mistrzem. I to zarówno na lodowisku, jak i w odzywkach. - Wiktor puścił go i ruszył ubrać łyżwy. - Tylko z łaski swojej pośpiesz się w przyznaniu mi racji. Po kolacji, jakkolwiek będzie wyglądać, czeka nas jeszcze jeden trening...

            - Co niby mamy trenować?

            - No, a jak myślisz? - Rosjanin zawrócił jeszcze i wychyliwszy się za barierkę, delikatnie cmoknął zaskoczonego łyżwiarza w usta. - E-ro-sa. Tylko, mam nadzieję, nie w programie _krótkim_....

            Widok czerwieni rozlewającej się po twarzy Yuuriego, nie mógłby sprawić trenerowi większej satysfakcji.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodzina i przyjaciele narzekają i zachwycają się równocześnie, planowane są origami i spacery, a w księgarni nie książki. Chyba.

            - Dzień dobry! Czy mój mąż już dotarł? - Yuuko radośnie zagadała do pani Katsuki, wchodząc do Yuutopii.

            - Ach, już od pół godziny. - Gospodyni serdecznie zaprosiła ją do środka. - Siedzi przy stole i dyskutuje z Toshiyą. Słyszałaś, że polecono nasze miasto jako warte odwiedzenia w jakimś dużym rosyjskim czasopiśmie? Obaj planują właśnie, jak zmienić Hasetsu w światowe centrum turystyczne.

            - Niech się pani tak nie śmieje, to całkiem realne plany! - dobiegł ich głos Nishigoriego. - Okazuje się, że rekomendacja jednego z najsłynniejszych rosyjskich sportowców działa niezwykle zachęcająco!

            - Już kilku Rosjan było tutaj w tym roku. - Pan Katsuki wydawał się zatopiony w pięknych marzeniach. - Będziemy musieli poprosić Vicchana o przetłumaczenie naszego menu na rosyjski...

            - Tylko nie wykorzystuj go za bardzo! - strofowała żona.

            - My to zrobimy! Мы говорюм по-русски! - Jak z podziemi wyrosły trojaczki, dzierżąc w dłoniach dziwnych kształtów origami i rzucając się radośnie na matkę. Za nimi przybiegł Makkachin, z zadowoleniem merdający ogonem.

            - A wy skąd nauczyłyście się nowego języka? - Yuuko spojrzała z zaskoczeniem na małżonka, który tylko pokiwał niewiedząco głową. Z drugiej strony, oboje pomału się przyzwyczajali, że ich córki mają tajemniczy dar do zdobywania najdziwniejszych umiejętności. Papierowe cuda, które właśnie z dumą prezentowały, także wliczały się do takich niezaskoczeń.

            - Wiktor nas uczy! - odpowiedziały chórem, po czym wskazały na origami. - A Mari pokazała nam, jak robi się takie kwiatki.

            - Były przez okrągłą godzinę cicho - dodał pan Katsuki tonem, jakim zdradza się tajemny składnik receptury na domowe ciasteczka.

            - No przecież... - westchnął ich ojciec, skupiając się na pierwszym z nowo odkrytych talentów. - Najpierw przyjeżdżają turyści, potem wszyscy nagle zaczynają gadać po zagranicznemu, a ostatecznie, zanim człowiek się zorientuje, żona zmusza cię do adopcji rosyjskiego dzieciaka...

            - Wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie chcesz przygarnąć Yurio. Jest takim dobrym chłopcem! - Yuuko uśmiechnęła się zaczepnie i usiadła obok, próbując na migi przekazać pani Katsuki, śpieszącej do nich z herbatą, że są tu tylko na krótko i nie trzeba się fatygować. Po chwili znów zwróciła się do trojaczek. - Ale cieszę się, że choć raz uczycie się czegoś przydatnego. Jak Yurio znowu przyjedzie, będziecie musiały się przed nim pochwalić.

            - Taki jest plan! I nauczymy się robić dla niego kotki z papieru! - Dziewczynki powiedziały to tonem naukowców planujących przeprowadzić kontrolowaną eksplozję nuklearną. Nishigori westchnął jeszcze głębiej, zastanawiając się, w którym momencie popełnili z żoną błąd wychowawczy.

            - Przepraszamy, że tak często was wykorzystujemy do pilnowania tej zgrai - zwrócił się do małżeństwa Katuskich, częstując się ciepłym napojem. - Ale czasami człowiek po prostu boi się zostawić je same. Dom jest jeszcze niespłacony, nie możemy ryzykować...

            - Och, to sama radość mieć takie urocze panienki pod opieką. - Gospodyni przysiadła się do nich i z uradowaną miną szczęśliwej babci spojrzała po dziewczynkach. - Szczególnie, że sami zbyt szybko wnuków się nie doczekamy.

            Ostatnie zdanie powiedziała na tyle głośno, by mieć pewność, że błąkająca się po zapleczu córka na pewno usłyszy.

            - No i jakby nie patrzeć... - wtrącił się jej małżonek z uśmiechem. - My też wam na całe dnie podrzucamy nasze dzieciaki. Jesteśmy więc kwita.

            - A właśnie... - Yuuko pochyliła się w kierunku Makkachina i podrapała go za obrożą. - Wiktor i Yuuri już tu są?

            - Nie, ale dzwonili by przygotować im dzisiaj na kolację katsudona - odpowiedziała pani Katsuki. - Umówiliśmy się w sumie z posiłkiem jakoś na teraz, więc mam nadzieję, że się nie spóźnią...

            - Ach, bo wychodziliśmy z lodowiska w tym samym czasie, a ja jeszcze byłam na zakupach - zamyśliła się Yuuko. - Widocznie poszli jeszcze na spacer.

            - W taką pogodę? - mruknął jej mąż, spoglądając na brzydką śniegociapkę prószącą za oknem.

            - Cóż, przechodzą właśnie taki etap, gdzie dużo się ze sobą spaceruje - zaśmiała się gospodyni i porozumiewawczo spojrzała na małżonka. Odwzajemnił uśmiech i obydwojgu odjęło po trzydzieści lat.

            - Taaa, spacery... - mruknął Nishigori kpiąco. - Tylko nie mówcie mi, że cieszą się wtedy czasem we dwoje. Odkąd wrócili z tych Chin nie mają za krzty wstydu przed ludźmi!

            - Oj, co cię znowu ugryzło? - spytała podejrzliwie Yuuko. - Nie widziałam, żeby robili cokolwiek nietaktownego, oprócz, co najwyżej, patrzenia na siebie w ten szczególny sposób, w jaki patrzy się, no… Na tym etapie właśnie!

            - Ale wiesz... Oni tak w siebie gały wbijają, że człowiekowi nieswojo się robi! Widziałem porn... filmy edukacyjne, które przy ich wymianie spojrzeń uchodziłyby za dobranocki!

            - Przesadzasz - skwitowała chłodno żona. - Według mnie te ich zaloty są przesłodkie. Ale do kogo ja mówię... Kiedy ostatnim razem ty mnie zaprosiłeś na spacer?

            - Czemu nagle... - Mężczyzna wydawał się zaskoczony niespodziewanym obrotem spraw na swoją niekorzyść. Zanim zdołał się wybronić, wtrąciło się jego potomstwo.

            - Co za etap przechodzą wujkowie? - spytała Lutz

            - Jak oni się na siebie patrzą? - wtórowała Axel.

            - Czy „spacerowanie” to coś takiego jak czwartkowe „czytanie dorosłych książek”, kiedy nie możemy wchodzić do waszej sypialni? - dodała Loop.

            - DZIECI! - krzyknęli rodzice, oblewając się przy tym rumieńcem. Państwo Katsuki ze słabym skutkiem starali powstrzymywać chichot.

            W tym momencie[] otwarły się drzwi wejściowe, oznajmiając nadejście obgadywanej pary.

            - Ach, wreszcie jesteście! - Gospodyni pośpieszyła do nich i przyjrzała się okiem znawcy. - Ale zmarzliście! I przemokliście! Yuuko mówiła, że mimo pogody jeszcze poszliście gdzieś spacerować?

            - A tak, no... - Jej syn, mimo swoich ponad dwudziestu lat, wyglądał jak uczniak tłumaczący się, czemu nie przyszedł do domu prosto po szkole. Co wcale nie było tak dalekie od prawdy. - Wiktor chciał jeszcze coś kupić i szukaliśmy, tego, no... - zwrócił się do towarzysza po angielsku. - Mama się pyta, co jeszcze po drodze kupowaliśmy.

            - Książkę - odpowiedział bez zająknięcia Rosjanin, wyraźnie rozbawiony zmieszaniem towarzysza. - Byliśmy w księgarni i trochę nam zeszło, ale ostatecznie nie znaleźliśmy antologii piosenek Wysockiego w oryginale.

            Pani Katsuki uśmiechnęła się szeroko, słysząc mniej szczegółowe tłumaczenie słów Wiktora i nie komentując ani słowem faktu, że ich małomiasteczkowa księgarnia zamknęła się już godzinę temu. Nucąc coś z zadowoleniem, zawróciła do kuchni, by sprawdzić, czy jej córka już skończyła przyrządzać katsudony. Przy okazji przepuściła obok siebie psa, uradowanego widokiem właściciela, i trojaczki, które uskuteczniały na dwójce mężczyzn atak natłokiem pytań o spojrzenia i spacerowanie.

            - No, na nas już czas - oznajmij Nishigori, przeciągając się przy stole, po czym zwrócił się do świeżo przybyłych. - Właśnie, do turnieju w Moskwie zaklepać wam lodowisko w tych samych godzinach co zwykle?

            - Nie do końca - odparł Rosjanin, głaszcząc na oślep skaczące przed nim łebki, przeszkadzające mu ściągnąć płaszcz. - W sumie rano miałem nawet spytać o małe roszady, bo teraz przygotowania do występu wyglądają trochę inaczej niż przed sezonem. Dałoby radę wygospodarować coś o późniejszej godzinie...?

            Nishigori i Wiktor zajęli się omawianiem szczegółów programu treningu. Yuuri, próbujący jakoś nie utonąć pod natłokiem psio-trojaczkowej szarży, zauważył jak jego koleżanka przygląda mu się z ciepłym uśmiechem.

            - Coś się stało, Yuuko? - spytał zaintrygowany.

            - Nic, tylko... - zachichotała pod nosem. - Wyglądasz dobrze odkąd wróciliście z Chin.

            - Tak? Cóż, nieźle sobie poradziłem, więc jestem całkiem pewny siebie...

            - Wydaje mi się, że nie tylko sukces ci się przysłużył...

            - No... Może nie tylko...

            Yuuri, lekko się rumieniąc, mimowolnie skierował wzrok na Wiktora, który czując, że mowa o czymś ciekawym obrócił się w jego kierunku. Obdarzyli się Spojrzeniem.

            - O! Dokładnie o tym mówię! - Nishigori zwrócił się do żony, wskazując na parę. - I nasze dzieci są przy tym!

            - Oj, nie znasz się i tyle! A może zazdrościsz – odburknęła.

            - Toś sobie wymyśliła! Akurat ty powinnaś wiedzieć, że nie mam czego!

            - No właśnie chyba nie wiem!

            Yuuri i Wiktor spojrzeli jeszcze raz po sobie, tym razem zdziwieni, dlaczego stali się zapalnikiem kłótni małżeńskiej.

            - Pogadamy o tym w domu - mruknął Nishigori, wstając. Zwrócił się jeszcze do pana Katsukiego. - Przy okazji, byłby problem, gdybyśmy zostawili u was dzieci pojutrze, tak po trzeciej?

            Pan Katsuki przytaknął z uśmiechem, zdradzającym, że rozumie, co tu się wyprawia.

            - A to dlaczego? - zdziwiła się Yuuko. - Przecież mamy wtedy oboje wolne.

            - Właśnie. I dlatego pójdziemy sobie na spacer. Najlepiej do następnej miejscowości, tak byś nie mogła potem mówić, że miałaś niedosyt.

            - Przekonamy się! - Jego żona nie potrafiła ukryć uśmiechu, słysząc te słowa.

            - Эти цвета для тебя. Можешь нам послезавтра показать как создать фейсбук? – dziewczynki podeszły do Wiktora i wręczyły mu origami.

            - Они прекрасны, большое спасибо. Конечно, что все покажу. Сказано, сделано- podziękował z mrugnięciem Rosjanin.

            - Ale ty ich nie uczysz żadnych innych podejrzanych rzeczy, prawda? - spytał po angielsku Nishigori, marszcząc z niepokojem brwi. - Czy ,,Facebook" znaczy u was coś innego?

            - Tak, to rosyjskie słowo na „origami”. Jest wiele dowcipów z tym związanych. - Żadne boskie stworzenie nie mogło przybrać w tym momencie bardziej niewinnego uśmiechu niż Wiktor.

            - Tato, co tu się dzisiaj działo? - spytał zdezorientowany Yuuri po zamknięciu się drzwi.

            - Nic, nic... Tak sobie wspominaliśmy wszyscy naszą młodość... - odparł enigmatycznie starszy pan. - Ale zdaje się, że katsudony już idą. Doskonała potrawa na taką pogodę!

            - Oj tak - przytaknął z entuzjazmem Rosjanin, słysząc tłumaczenie. - Taka ciapka jest najgorsza i tylko ciepło przyrządzonego z miłością posiłku potrafi to zrównoważyć! Oraz gorąca kąpiel! Co, wieprzowinko, wskakujemy zaraz do onsenu?

            Yuuri przetłumaczył najpierw wszystko ojcu, ale gdy miał zgodzić się z partnerem, głos mu się załamał. Możliwe, że miało to coś wspólnego z faktem, że od powrotu z Pekinu, jeszcze nie mieli okazji kąpać się razem i wyobraźnia mężczyzny, zacierając ręce, właśnie zaczęła obdarowywać go, hmmm, niezwykle interesującymi wizjami...

            Zanim Wiktor zdołał pojąć, co spowodowało zacięcie się towarzysza, wtrącił się jeszcze pan Katsuki.

            - Ach, właśnie, chłopcy... Nie żebyśmy chcieli robić wam kłopoty, ale moglibyście wziąć kąpiel dopiero, jak zamkniemy onsen dla zwykłych gości? Wierzę, że dla wszystkich zainteresowanych będzie to dobry kompromis... Może po posiłku poczytacie sobie najpierw tę książkę, której nie kupiliście? - Ostatniemu zdaniu towarzyszył bardzo szczególny uśmiech.

            Rosjanin zdziwiony przekrzywił głowę, przypominając tym gestem swojego pudla. Już otwierał usta, by spytać, czemu tłumacz przestał pracować, ale spoglądając na minę łyżwiarza, uświadomił sobie, że pewne dialogi muszę zostać pomiędzy ojcem, a synem.

            - T-tak, tato... R-rozumiemy... - Twarz Japończyka przybrała kolor przejrzałego pomidora.

            Wiktor wzruszył ramionami i zrzucił dziwność tej sytuacji na karb jakichś nieznanych mu różnic kulturowych. Ułożył w międzyczasie w bukiet origami stworzone przez trojaczki i szturchnął wciąż nieobecnego duchem towarzysza.

            - Podobają ci się moje kwiaty? - spytał zalotnie.

            - Nie - burknął Yuuri, próbując zignorować jednoznaczne spojrzenia rzucane przez rodziciela.

            Rosjanin wydawał się bardzo zadowolony z odpowiedzi.

            Ważniejszym było jednak, że Mari i pani Katsuki właśnie przyniosły świeżutkie i pysznie pachnące katsudony. Wkrótce rozwinęła się też rozmowa o możliwościach zwiększenia rosyjskiej turystyki w Hasetsu i tylko wypowiedzi Yuuriego ograniczały się do biernych usług tłumaczeniowych.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-cian!  
> Za tłumaczenie na rosyjski ślicznie dziękuję Moyashi <3  
> Мы говорюм по-русски - Ja mówimy/mówiemy po rosyjsku.  
> Эти цвета для тебя. Можешь нам послезавтра показать как создать фейсбук? - Te kolory* są dla Ciebie. Pokażesz nam pojutrze jak założyć Facebooka? [Kwiaty/kolory mówi się prawie identycznie pod rosyjsku]  
> Они прекрасны, большое спасибо. Конечно, что все покажу. Сказано - сделано - Są śliczne, dziękuję. I oczywiście, powiedziane, zrobione
> 
> Tak sobie myślę, że może was ostrzegę - w tym fanfiku nie będzie seksów, więc się nie nastawiajcie :< Psieplasiam!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W końcu pojawia się rosyjska literatura, ale najpierw poznamy rosyjskie rozrywki dla mas i rosyjskie sposoby na uciszanie zbyt rozgadanych kochanków.

            Nastał wieczór i Yuuri z Wiktorem spędzali ze sobą czas. W przeciągu ostatnich miesięcy, od kiedy mieszkali pod jednym dachem, krok po kroku, zaczynali dostrzegać możliwości, jakie rozpościerało przed nimi współlokatorstwo. Gdy już bardziej oswoili się ze sobą (a dokładniej, gdy Yuuri przestał przechodzić w tryb przedzawałowy na sam widok idola lat młodzieńczych), powoli pojmowali, że nawet po całych dniach spędzanych tylko we dwoje na treningach, nie są sobą znudzeni i mogą zaoferować obustronnie coś więcej niż tylko doznania sportowe. Konkretnie, wzajemne towarzystwo. Takim sposobem, z coraz większą regularnością, zdarzało się, że do drzwi jednego pukał drugi, proponując jakąś formę wspólnego spędzania czasu. Mogła to być rozmowa związana z ich pracą lub szeroko pojmowanymi sprawami bieżącymi, propozycja zobaczenia właśnie odkrytego filmiku, dająca początek wiodącemu w dziwne rejony Internetu Youtube party lub, w przypadku Wiktora, potrzeba wytłumaczenia jakiś japońskich niuansów kulturowych. Z czasem powody wizyt stawały się coraz bardziej błahe, a wspólne przesiadywanie w ciągu tych paru godzin wolnego, które mieli między wyczerpującymi treningami, a wczesną ciszą nocną, stawało się coraz bardziej oczywiste. Od pewnego momentu najpierw przychodziło się do drugiej osoby, a dopiero potem razem rozważało, czy dzisiaj może obejrzeć film, czy zagrać w grę albo czy po prostu porozmawiać, szczególnie, że tematy, wraz z pogłębieniem się znajomości, wcale się nie wyczerpywały. Ba, okazało się wręcz, że niezależnie od późnej godziny i zmęczenia organizmu, z coraz większym trudem przychodziło kończyć dyskusję, kiedy jeden wątek przeradzał się ciągle w kolejny, a wymiana zdań szła tak naturalnie, że trudniejszym wydawało się przebywanie tylko sam ze sobą, bez możliwości podzielenia się choćby najmniej znaczącymi przemyśleniami. Ostatecznie, zdarzało się też, że zajęci każdy swoimi sprawami, po prostu przesiadywali w jednym pomieszczeniu, czasami tylko rzucając jakąś uwagą, przerywającą zaskakująco niekrępujące milczenie.

            Dzisiaj, ulokowani wygodnie na szerokim łóżku Wiktora, oglądali kolejny odcinek rosyjskiej edycji _Tańca z Gwiazdami_. Rosjanin nie pozostawił Yuuriemu żadnego wyboru, gdy kilka tygodni wcześniej, wraz z rozpoczęciem nowego sezonu, kazał towarzyszyć sobie przy seansach. Uprzejmie tłumaczył wszystkie dialogi i objaśniał kto z uczestników jest kim, co przychodziło o tyle łatwo, że wielu z nich, zarówno tancerzy, jak i celebrytów, znał osobiście. Japończyk nie miał zamiaru narzekać. Z jednej strony, taniec był z natury pokrewną dyscypliną do jazdy figurowej, a z drugiej, gama emocji, przez jaką przechodził Nikiforow w czasie oglądania show, sprawiała mu osobną przyjemność. A przynajmniej było tak do tej pory...

            - No i popatrz, jasne, że ta dwójka dostanie od tej blond lafiryndy najwyższą ocenę! - Wiktor siedział po turecku przed laptopem i energicznie gestykulował podkreślając swoje oburzenie. - Ja wiem, że Siergiej jest jej ulubionym psiapsiółem do obsmarowywania innym dupsk na galach dobroczynnych, ale jak ktoś spieprzy fokstrota, to żadne selfiaki przy czekoladowym fondue nie usprawiedliwiają takiej punktacji! A ten lizus w garniaku za dwadzieścia rubli, jeszcze jej przyznaje rację i... 8 punktów?! Dobra, raz dała mu się przeleć w toalecie na afterku po przyznaniu medali prezydenckich, co zauważyli wszyscy tam obecni, którzy jeszcze nie leżeli pod stołem, i tak, wiem, co mówię, bo wtedy jeszcze w większości siedziałem na krześle, no, ale takim żałosnym zagraniem na pewno nie zyska sobie powtórki z rozrywki. Każdy w Rosji wie, że ona facetów traktuje jednorazowo! Ja tam nie dałem się na nią nabrać już za pierwszym razem, przez co cholerne babsko nie chce mi teraz dawać spokoju, kiedy tylko mnie widzi, nie doczekanie jej… No, super, Siergieju Iwanowiczu, uśmiechaj się szerzej, chyba nikt ci nie doniósł jeszcze, co porabia twoja dziewczyna z wieśniakiem numer trzy, po swoich występach w Bolszoju...

            Leżący obok Yuuri westchnął smutno. To nie tak, że był zazdrosny o program telewizyjny. Po prostu zaraz po kolacji znaleźli się w znacznie bardziej interesującej pozycji, blisko przytuleni, gotowi nie włączać dzisiaj nawet laptopa, na rzecz, hmmm, innych tańców. Ale Wiktor chciał tylko sprawdzić powtórkę ostatniego odcinka, bo usłyszał o debiucie w jury nielubianej przez siebie sędziny, no i... Od godziny owszem, uwaga Rosjanina skupiała się na znacznie bliższych atrakcjach niż dramy tańczących celebrytów, ale potem pojawił się Siergiej Jak-mu-tam-wicz i się zaczęło. A Japończyk czuł coraz bardziej, że zaangażowanie się partnera w rodzimy show go irytowało.

            - Teraz prowadząca gratuluje im, pfi, wspaniałego występu, a ja nawet nie mam siły tłumaczyć ci tego wazeliniarskiego kabaretu z backstage'u... Nie no, nie mogę z tej fuszerki, zaraz rzucę to w cholerę – żachnął się Wiktor, gdy na ekranie zajęto się mniej emocjonującą go parą zawodników. Serce Yuuriego, wyczuwając w powietrzu nadzieję, zaczęło bić trochę szybciej. - I pomyśleć, że co roku twórcy tej farsy prawie padają przede mną na kolana, bym łaskawie wziął w ich cyrku udział. Ale nie, ja tak nisko nie upadnę! Dać tej paniusi w platynowej trwałej satysfakcję z oceniania MNIE za taniec? Prędzej pójdę do tego programu kulinarnego, który przynajmniej daje mi łapówkę pod postacią kawioru z siewrugi. Albo zgodzę się na prowadzenie tego kabaretu z celebrytami próbującymi się w łyżwiarstwie figurowym… A w ogóle, wszystkie te lepy na VIPów odbywają się w Moskwie! Miałbym tam siedzieć tyle tygodni? Jak tylko wjeżdżam do tego Mordoru, to zaczynam dostawać wysypki, naprawdę nie wiem, kto był tym geniuszem, który wpadł na pomysł, że ta wiocha będzie lepszą stolica niż Petersburg... Przekonasz się sam, wieprzowinko, jak tam pojedziemy za dwa tygodnie, nuda i chamstwo, nie to co u nas!

            - To może pojedziemy do Petersburgu? - spytał spontanicznie Yuuri, czując, że samo wspomnienie o Moskwie tworzy w brzuchu nieprzyjemne uczucie podobne do wiru.

            Wiktor zamrugał gwałtownie, zaskoczony zarówno propozycją, jak i wyrwaniem z transu komentatora.

            - Do mnie...? Ale moje miasto jest dość daleko... Rosja to nie Japonia, gdzie wszędzie można dojechać w kilka chwil, do tego kupiliśmy już bilety i nie wiem, kiedy mielibyśmy to wszystko zmieścić. Przecież w Moskwie będziemy przecież wcześniej, a harmonogram i tak mamy napięty... - Ku zdziwieniu Japończyka, towarzysz wyglądał na niezadowolonego. Katsuki postanowił jednak się nie poddawać. Wyciągnął rękę i głaszcząc spokojnie plecy partnera, kontynuował.

            - Nie mamy biletów powrotnych, bo sam mówiłeś, że jak już jesteś w ojczyźnie, to pozałatwiasz zaległą papierologię i nie wiesz, ile ci przy tym zejdzie. No i nie powinno zrobić to takiej różnicy, jeśli w drodze powrotnej nadłożymy drogi właśnie przez Petersburg, choćby wizyta trwała tylko jeden dzień... Nie chciałbyś odwiedzić jakiś znajomych? Albo rodzinę? Nie sugeruję rzecz jasna, że chcę ich poznać, mogę w tym czasie samotnie coś pozwiedzać. Ale nie tęsknisz za nimi?

            - Hej, ty nie byłeś w domu przez bite pięć lat, więc jesteś ostatnim, kto może robić mi w tej kwestii kazania! – burknął niespodziewanie ostro Nikiforow, wyraźnie zirytowany.

            - Tak... Przepraszam, nie było kwestii – potulnie odpowiedział Yuuri, cofając rękę, przestraszony tym, że natrafił na wrażliwy temat. Gdy akurat utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że nie tylko przekreślił szanse na jakieśkolwiek pieszczoty tego dnia, ale i na trwałe zepsuł dopiero co zacieśnione relacje z długoletnim obiektem swoich westchnięć, poczuł na sobie przyjemny ciężar Rosjanina. Wiktor objął go i delikatnie miznął w policzek.

            - To ja przepraszam. - Niewyraźny głos trudno było zrozumieć. Z laptopa dobiegała skoczna muzyka towarzysząca kolejnemu występowi, jednak żaden z nich nie miał zamiaru zwracać teraz uwagi na show. Po dłuższej chwili milczenia, Wiktor znowu się odezwał. - Po prostu dopóki mam na głowie całą tę sprawę z trenowaniem... No, powiedzmy po prostu, że na razie nie mam po co wracać do domu. Ale... Jeśli tak bardzo ciekawi cię Petersburg...

            - Nie, spoko, to był taki luźny pomysł, bo myślałem, że ty może... Ja naprawdę nic tam nie mam do roboty, tylko tak rzuciłem... - zaczął tłumaczyć się trochę spanikowany Yuuri, ale zanim zdołał porządnie się rozkręcić, uciszono go pocałunkiem.

            - Możemy zawrzeć układ – odparł Nikiforow, odchylając się i upewniając, że partner chwilowo był zbyt rozkojarzony na przerywanie. - Jak zdobędziesz dla mnie w trakcie turnieju pewne złote, okrągłe cacko, wskakujemy do samolotu i zapewnię ci takie najlepsze zwiedzanie Sankt Petersburga, że nie uznasz już żadnego innego miasta za wartego uwagi i każdy dzień twojej egzystencji spędzisz na wzdychaniu za perfekcją tej najcudniejszej na świecie metropolii. Oprowadzanie po naszych najlepszych knajpkach w cenie.

            - Wiktor, naprawdę nie musisz tak się tru...

            - Cichosza. – Czuły pocałunek ponownie spacyfikował Japończyka. Gdy skończyli, cała irytacja Rosjanina zniknęła, zastąpiona delikatnym rumieńcem i wyraźnym uśmiechem. - Ale nie myślałem, że jesteś tak pewny swoich szans na wygraną – dodał.

            - A ty we mnie nie wierzysz? - spytał zaczepnie Yuuri, nieśmiało licząc na powtórne uciszenie.

            - Cóż... Nie drocząc się, widzę dość spore szanse na to, że pokażesz moim rodakom, jak pysznie może smakować dalekowschodnia wieprzowina. Jeśli mam być jednak szczery... – musnął całusem czoło partnera i kontynuował, udając oburzenie. - Pamiętam, jak pięć minut po tym jak wróciliśmy po programie dowolnym do hotelu padłeś jak stałeś, w ubraniu, na łóżko i właściwie nie mogłem cię dobudzić, zanim nie przespałeś jeszcze całego dnia już w Japonii. Nawet idąc na i z lotniska spałeś i nie mów mi, że nie, rozpoznam zombie, jak je widzę. Jeśli masz tak po każdej dużej imprezie, to nie zauważyłbyś nawet, jakbym zamiast Petersburga pokazał ci Sochi. W sumie to wcale nie głupi pomysł. Finał zeszłorocznego Grand Prix niezwykle mile zapisał mi się w pamięci. A szczególnie wieńczący go bankiet...

            Japończyk poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. W przeciwieństwie do towarzysza, nie miał żadnych przyjemnych wspomnień związanych z tamtymi zawodami. Nie dość, że zbłaźnił się na lodowisku, to jeszcze ten tutaj obecny Rosjanin, nie rozpoznał go wtedy po zawodach i wziął za zwykłego fana. Nie, naprawdę nie zamierzał wracać do tamtych wydarzeń, szczególnie w rozmowie z Wiktorem.

            - Odpuść mi już – rzucił, próbując uciec od nieprzyjemnego tematu. - Mówiłem ci, że po zawodach w Pekinie byłem wtedy bardzo, bardzo zmęczony....

            - I przez to zostawiłeś mnie na chińskiej obczyźnie praktycznie samego! - fochnął się mężczyzna. Chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale z laptopa dobiegł ich głos prowadzącego zapowiadający ostatnią parę. Na dźwięk znajomych nazwisk Rosjanin energicznie usiadł, mimowolnie oswabadzając się z uścisku partnera. - Och, zapomniałbym, że te darmozjady jeszcze nie odpadły. Ale w sumie, doniesiono mi, że tym razem to już na pewno ich wywalą. Panienka może ślicznie świecić nóżkami w tych swoich telenowelach, ale mój naród ma ograniczoną cierpliwość do ludzi pozbawionych stawów. Juroczka, widzisz dobrze ekran? Czuję, że w tym tygodniu dadzą wyjątkowo śmieszny spektakl, bo...

            Przerwał, gdy ujrzał minę towarzysza. Ten, leżąc z wyciągniętymi rękami, jakby zamrożony w trakcie próbny objęcia go, wyglądał jak smutny pudel, któremu właśnie oświadczono, że zamiast obiecanego spaceru, będzie musiał spędzić wieczór samotnie, przywiązany do spróchniałej budy, bo jego pańcio woli iść na zabawę niż się nim zająć. Widok ten tak rozczulił Wiktora, że poświęcił się znów całkowicie partnerowi, pochylając się ponownie i głaszcząc go pieszczotliwie po policzku.

            - Ojejku, Yuuri, jakiś ty prześliczny, nawet nie wiedziałem, że umiesz robić takie miny, lepsze to niż wszystkie wygłupy pseudotancerek. Och, świnko, mam ochotę zrobić ci zdjęcie i wrzucić na... Nie, nigdzie tego nie wrzucę, ten widok jest mój i tylko mój! - zakończył, obsypując go pocałunkami.

            Speszony Japończyk wziął w swoje ręce dłoń Nikiforowa i przyjrzał jej się uważnie.

            - Ślady ci jeszcze nie zeszły – zauważył ze zmartwieniem.

            - W sensie, te siniaki, jakie nabyłem po naszym romantycznym upadku na lód? Nie przesadzaj, ledwo co już widać...

            - To było nierozważne... – kontynuował cicho. - Mogłeś sobie zrobić poważniejszą krzywdę...

            - Wiem, wiem, kazania na ten temat odprawiło mi już trzy czwarte japońskiego związku łyżwiarskiego, dwóch znajomych dziennikarzy, Jakow, Minako i ta bardziej pyskata sprzedawczyni z konbini przy dworcu, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje przy mojej nieznajomości japońskiego... No, ale serio uważałem, byś przy lądowaniu nie nabył sobie kontuzji. Naprawdę! Zamortyzowałem cię przecież. Jestem w końcu odpowiedzialnym trenerem.

            - Tak, tak - zgodził się pojednawczo Yuuri i pocałował czerwone ślady na wierzchu dłoni Rosjanina. - Tylko głupio mi, że przeze musisz chodzić teraz tak, no... Naznaczony...

            Słowa te przywołały na twarz Wiktora szczególnie szeroki uśmiech.

            - Naznaczony, mówisz? Cóż, jeśli naprawdę jest ci taaaak bardzo przykro, to możemy cię jakoś ukarać. – Ledwie to powiedziawszy, Rosjanin przypuścił atak na jego szyję, nie zostawiając wątpliwości, że szykuje się tu wyczerpująca kampania, bez nadziei na pardon.

            Yuuri, choć nie wiedząc, czy bardziej żałował, że nie zdjął jeszcze okularów, czy tego, że nie pomyślał wcześniej o zakupie zapasu golfów, zachichotał i uznał, że nie ma powodów do szybkiej kapitulacji. Słuchając resztki zdrowego rozsądku, przymknął nogą niepotrzebny już laptop i przesunął go odpowiednio daleko na szerokim łóżku, tak by żaden cywil nie ucierpiał w trakcie mającej się tu rozegrać rosyjsko-japońskiej bitwy. Zdążył akurat przed szczególnie dotkliwym ciosem petersburskiego oddziału, pozostawiającej zwycięski ślad tuż przy lewym barku bojownika Kraju Kwitnącej Wiśni.

            Katsuki chciał wyciągnął rękę, by złapać partnera za włosy, Wiktor uprzedził jednak ten ruch, przytrzymując jego nadgarstki. Sprytnie korzystając z swojej pozycji unieruchomił też resztę Japończyka ciężarem własnego ciała.

            - To wbrew zasadom... - Zaprotestował z trudem łapiący powietrze Katsuki, wiedząc, że jest zdany całkowicie na łaskę Rosjanina. Z trudem przychodziło patrzeć mu w twarz, znajdującą się tak blisko własnej i ozdobionej w tym momencie dość bezczelnym uśmiechem wyższości. Ciepły oddech kochanka owiewający policzek i odczuwalne ślady po ustach znaczących szyję, sprawiały, że serce Yuuriego szalało. Sam nie mógł zdecydować, czy bardziej z podniecenia, czy strachu o to, jak daleko w czułościach zajdą jeszcze tej nocy...

            - Ja mogę żyć tylko sercem, wy zaś żyjecie według zasad... - rzucił Rosjanin zamyślony, przygryzając wargę i planując, na jakie terytorium skierować swą następną szarżę.

            - Nie zaczynaj z poezją... - Wykrztusił coraz bardziej poddenerwowany mężczyzna, próbując zyskać więcej czasu.

            - Żadna poezja, to z _Anny Kareniny_ przecież... – mruknął najeźdźca, wciąż uważnie mierząc wzrokiem połacie odsłoniętej japońskiej skóry.

            - Nie znam...

            - Tołstoj, tumanie...

            - Nic mi to nie mówi...

            - To może o Dostojewskim też nie słyszałeś?

            - Może. Nie wiem nic o waszych pisarzach. – Yuuri przymknął oczy, mając nadzieję, że kolejny cios przyjdzie jak najszybciej. Wiktor widocznie postanowił jednak przedłużyć jego męki.

            - Naszych pisarzy... Może narodzonych w Rosji, ale cała ludzkość jest nam za nich wdzięczna! Weź, wieprzowinko, nie nabijaj się ze mnie. No, ale _Mistrza i Małgorzatę_ przynajmniej kojarzysz, prawda? - Głos Rosjanina przybrał inny ton. Był mniej uwodzicielski, a bardziej... Zdziwiony?

            - Niestety, muszę cię rozczarować....

            - Ale przecież... Nie podobały ci się kwiaty... Dzisiaj przed kolacją... Odpowiedziałeś dobrze... Jeny, Juriju Toshiyawiczu Katsuki, przecież ja mówię o Bułhakowie! To można żyć, nie wiedząc nawet o istnieniu Michaiła Bułhakowa?!

            Yuuri, czując, że nacisk na jego nadgarstki zniknął, otworzył oczy. Jego partner wyglądał, jakby właśnie dowiedział się nie o jego brakach w literaturze światowej, ale nieuleczalnej żółtaczce.

           - Ech, Wiktor, przepraszam... – zdezorientowany, podjął próbę pocieszenia go. - Nigdy nie byłem dobry w przedmiotach humanistycznych, rozumiesz, ja jestem bardziej umysł ścisły, a w ogóle, całe życie z sportem...

            - Zrozumiałbym jeszcze, tych mniej znanych... - Rosjanin wyprostował się z martwym wzorkiem i w zbytnim szoku, by zwracać uwagi na wymówki Japończyka. - Andriejew to nie twoja bajka, umówmy się, śmierć i rozpacz nie jest dla każdego. Czechowa zawsze uważałem za przereklamowanego, a Jerofiejewa nie docenia się odpowiednio i u nas. Leśmian to prawie Polak, Polakami nie warto się przejmować. Nie, bo i skąd... A... Nie, moment... - W pustych oczach Wiktora pojawiła się leciutka, ledwo zauważalna iskierka nadziei. - Puszkin...?

            - Eee... - Yuuri nawet gdyby chciał, nie potrafił w tym momencie nic udawać. – No mówi mi to coś… Ale znam Czajkowskiego... I w ogóle jestem całkiem niezły z rosyjskiego baletu, miałem nawet gdzieś pocztówkę z Mają Plisiecką...

            Nie zdołał powiedzieć nic więcej, bo Nikiforow nagle odżył, jakby podjął przełomową decyzję.

            - Dobra, to się jeszcze da naprawić! To nie są krzywdy, których nie można wyleczyć! - Rosjanin zsunął się z swojej niedoszłej ofiary i przybrał zamyślony wyraz twarzy. - Cóż, moja wina, że nie zauważyłem tego wcześniej... Byłem zbyt naiwny, a przecież babcia zawsze mówiła, że poza ojczyzną ludzie są mniej wysublimowani i nie można od nich wyczekiwać naszych standardów... Tylko, od czego zacząć? _Powieść lat minionych_? A może jakieś bajki? Chociaż, żeby nie było wstydu, może nauczę cię najpierw jakiś wiersz, co byś miał jakiś konkret, bo ty pewnie znasz na pamięć tylko japońską poezję?

            - Uch... Nie znam żadnej poezji. Znaczy – dodał szybko, widząc minę rozmówcy. – Naprawdę nie bierz mnie teraz za wskaźnik całego społeczeństwa, większość Japończyków ma dużo lepsze rozeznanie w literaturze niż ja. Choć osobiście znam chyba mało ludzi, którzy potrafią recytować wiersze z pamięci…

            Wiktor wyglądał, jakby mu właśnie oznajmił, że zna mało ludzi potrafiących oddychać. Potrzebował chwili, aby otrząsnąć się z szoku kulturowego i kontynuować swoje plany.

            - Poczekaj, zaraz coś wybiorę, na pewno przetłumaczyli chociaż klasyków na japoński, albo, wiesz co, nie ufam przekładom, których nie mogę skontrolować, poczytam ci coś po angielsku, tak będę mieć wszystko na oku...

            Yuuri zapiszczał ze smutkiem. Doskonale znał ten stan. Tak samo wyglądało, gdy jego wielce szanowny pan trener wymyślił sobie uświadomić rodzinie Katsukich smak prawdziwych rosyjskich pierogów i rozważał, skąd w Japonii wykombinować kefir do ich polania. Ostatecznie, z bólem i smutkiem podał im je ze skwarkami, ale przez bite trzy dni nie dało się rozmawiać o niczym innym, jak szmuglowaniu nabiału przez Wyspy Kurylskie.

            Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu, Japończyk westchnąłby z żalem i pogodził z losem. Ale nie teraz. Nie, gdy miał tak mało czasu.

            - Wiktor. Jutro się tym zajmiesz – powiedział spokojnie.     

            - Poczekaj, już mam decyzję! Trzeba z grubej rury jednak. Na Internecie na pewno znajdę _Mistrza i Małgorzatę_ , poczekaj tylko...

            - Nie. To poczeka do jutra. Dzisiaj zapowiedziałeś nam przecież inny trening, nie pamiętasz?

            Wybudzony z transu Wiktor zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że Japończyk zdążył także usiąść i chwycić jego twarz w dłonie, kierując ją prosto na siebie. Patrzył na niego wzrokiem zarezerwowanym zwykle do występów erosowych. Po plecach Rosjanina przebiegł dreszcz, który trudno było zakwalifikować jako zupełnie przykry. Przede wszystkim czuł zaskoczenie. Niewątpliwie miłe.

            - Dobrze – odpowiedział mimowolnie, nawet nie czując żalu z powodu porzucenia dalekosiężnych planów. Nie doczekawszy się reakcji ze strony partnera, pochylił się, by umieścić na jego twarzy kilka zalotnych całusów. - Na onsen dzisiaj już chyba za późno... Od jutra wstajemy trochę później na treningi, będziemy mogli więc grzecznie się wykąpać w nocy. Mówiłeś, że twoi rodzice prosili o to, by nie robić za dużego tłoku gościom, nie? A wcześniej zajmiemy się lekcją literatury rosyjskiej i... Cholera!

            - Co się stało? - spytał już normalnym tonem Yuuri.

            - Pojutrze miałem jechać z Minako na większe zakupy... Całkiem zapomniałem, a to mi psuje mój piękny rozkład na najbliższe dni... Jedziesz z nami?

            - W sumie mam trochę papierków dla związku łyżwiarskiego do wypełnienia, muszę kiedyś się za nie zabrać. - Nie dodał, że obecność pewnego Rosjanina, poza lodowiskiem, trochę za bardzo go dekoncentruje. Ani że coraz bardziej potrzebował porozmawiać z kimś o tym wszystkim, co właśnie działo. Kimś innym niż Wiktor…

            - No, dobra, się pokombinuje i na wszystko znajdzie się czas... Ale żeby to zadziałało, trzeba iść zaraz spać. No, ruchy, mój padawanie, ząbki, paciorek i do wyrka! - zawołał Wiktor, dając dobry przykład i wstając z łóżka. - Ja poszukam Makkachina, pewnie znowu planuje napad na spiżarnię.

            - A opowiesz mi dobranockę przed snem? - uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, acz zalotnie Yuuri.

            - Oczywiście! Autorstwa Puszkina! - Przed wyjściem z pokoju, Rosjanin jeszcze obejrzał się przez ramię i dorzucił z szarmanckim uśmiechem. – I nie martw się, wieprzowinko, ja o tym erosie pamiętam. Po dobranocce zapoznam cię przynajmniej z sylabusem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-cian!
> 
> Jako, że fanfiki nie tylko bawią, ale i uczą, dzisiaj w gratsie parę ciekawostek!  
>  **Japońskie show z celebrytami** \- są o wiele bardziej hardcorowe i odjechane od rosyjskich, nie dziw więc, że jakieś Tańce z Gwiazdami Jurka nudzą (nie no, pewnie normalnie lubi to oglądać, ale wiecie, z takim "Witja, chłopie, ty nie wiesz co to telewizja rozrywkowa...")  
>  **Taniec z gwiazdami** \- jest jak najbardziej w Rosji, kilka ładnych edycji już było, wszystkie bardzo popularne.  
>  **Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie** \- także miało swoją rosyjską edycję. Pierwsze edycje prowadzone były przez... Pluszenkę. Kojarzycię Jewgenija Pluszenko? Boga łyżwiarstwa, mistrza wszystkiego co można, na którym dość wyraźnie oparto Wiktora? Stąd małe nawiązanie z mojej strony ;) (Btw, pamiętajcie, żę Jewgenij zdobył złoty medal olimpijski w wieku 31 lat. Wszystko przed Witją C:)  
>  **Maja Plisiecka** \- jedna z najsłynniejszych rosyjskich primaballerin, prawdopodobnie wzór dla postaci Lilii (oraz nazwiska naszej ulubionej tsunderowatej koszki C:)  
>  **Moskwa, stolica Rosji** \- w 1918 roku bolszewicy przenieśli swój rząd z Petersburga do Moskwy, drogi Wiktorze. Ale Petersburg był stolicą tylko 200 lat (w 1712 roku przeniósł ją tam Piotr I) i tak naprawdę Moskwa była pierwotną stolicą wszystkiego co rosyjskie... Co nie przeszkadza Petersburżanom uważać tego miasta za przerośniętą wioskę z metrem :P  
>  **Rosjanie a wiersze** \- oczywiście miłość Wiktora do literatury jest tutaj trochę wyolbrzymiona, ale naprawdę przeciętny Rosjanin jest w stanie wyrecytować wiersz z pamięci i nawet młodzież recytuje między sobą Puszkina. Tró story. (Ps, nawet nie wiecie jak ucieszyłam się, gdy w Blu-Ray okazało się, że Wiktor woli mieć w domu książki niż kuchnię  >D Tak ładnie pasuje mi do headcanonów!).  
>  **Japonia a czytelnictwo** \- Yuuri naprawdę nie powinien służyć tutaj jako obraz całego swojego narodu, choć moja konsultantka (*macha do an_nox*) mówiła, że u Japończyków z czytaniem bywa niezwykle różnie, ale ich wiedza o świecie jest z reguły znikoma, dlatego ignorancja Jurka w kwestii rosyjskich klasyków ma sens. Trzeba jednak pamiętać, że rynek tłumaczeń książek na japoński jest przeogromny i co chcecie, znajdziecie w krzaczkach (tak więc, Witja się w tej kwestii myli). Także znalezienie Japończyka znającego na pamięć jakiś wiersz możę być łatwiejsze niż w Polsce. Ciekawostka - wiedzieliście, że badania mówią, że osoby znające alfabety krzaczkowe czytają szybciej niż te, choćby w alfabecie łacińskim? (czyli przeciętny Japończyk/Chińczyk szybciej przeczytają książkę niż my).  
>  **Japonia a nabiał** \- każdy Europejczyk, a szczególnie Polak, siedzący trochę dłużej w Japonii narzeka na bardzo utrudnioną dostępność kefirów, serków i innych dobroci okołotwarogowych.  
> Jakby co jeszcze, to pytać :3
> 
> Ps. A w następnym rozdziale, występ waszego ulubionego, chomiczego chłopca!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gdzie dwóch Azjatów rozmawia o stosunkach międzynarodowych, a chomiki czują dramę.

 

 

Phichit rozciągnął się wygodnie na łóżku i pogratulował sobie jeszcze raz pomysłu na dłuższą wizytę w rodzinnym domu. Jego dawny pokój przemieniono na połączenie gościnnej sypialni ze składzikiem, ale nie licząc straszącego z komody zbioru kiczowatych porcelanowych buddów po świętej pamięci ciotce Duangkamol, był w pełni zadowolony. Jeśli nie mieszkało się na stałe z krewnymi, każda wizyta marnotrawnego syna, nawet gdy wciąż nie pogodzono się z wybraną przez niego karierą zawodową, oznaczała wydarzenie. Nagle, zyskując status szczególnego gościa, mógł spać do południa, jeść na okrągło przygotowane z myślą o nim pyszności i wymigiwać się od prac domowych. No, może większości, bo zmywania wciąż mu nie darowano. Nawet gdy po przeniesieniu się z powrotem do Bangkoku od rodziny nie dzieliło go już dwanaście stref czasowych, a zaledwie godzinna tułaczka nieklimatyzowanym złomobusem na przedmieścia, wciąż cieszył się specjalnymi względami. A gdy po turnieju w Pekinie trener oświadczył, że zasłużyli na tydzień wakacji absolutnych, Phichit uświadomił sobie, że nie marzy o niczym innym jak byciu bezczelnie rozpieszczanym oraz poświęceniu się całkowicie _social media._

 

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, czuł satysfakcję. Mógł nawet przeboleć te cholerne zmywanie, choć w tym roku już na pewno kupi na jakąś okazję rodzicom zmywarkę. Jedynym, co troszeczkę psuło te dobre samopoczucie, stanowił fakt, że uzyskana w eliminacjach punktacja nie gwarantowała mu jeszcze pewnego miejsca w finale Grand Prix. No, dobra, słowo „troszeczkę”, chyba nie zawierało w sobie całego uroku regularnych napadów przyśpieszonego bicia serca i pocenia, jakie dokuczały mu, gdy tylko przypomniał sobie, w jak nieciekawej sytuacji tkwił. W tej chwili jednak pozostawało tylko modlić się, aby matematyka konkursowa zadziała na jego korzyść i reszta łyżwiarzy nie zrobi go w słonia.

Połaskotał przez pręty Sreberko, jednego z chomików, przywiezionego także na ferie. Następnie wziął w ręce komórkę tak, jak degustator trunków otwierał starą szkocką whisky. Do kolacji miał kilka godzin i zamierzał je spędzić na uploadowaniu, lajkowaniu, reblogowaniu i tweetowaniu.

Ledwie zdążył sprawdzić jak zareagowano na jego zdjęcia z podanym na obiad curry i co nowego działo się na tumblrze pod tagiem „hamsters”, kiedy zabrzęczało powiadomienie ze Skype'a. Phichit uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok imienia dzwoniącego.

\- No! Wreszcie! - zawołał od razu po odebraniu połączenia. - Rozumiem, że obecnie nie w głowie ci nic innego oprócz jednego, ale mógłbyś przynajmniej odpisać najlepszemu kumplowi, który od tygodnia się do ciebie dobija!

\- Dobijałeś się do mnie? Nie zauważyłem. – Yuuri uśmiechnął się z ekranu. Po tym jak schudnął, twarz Japończyka straciła swojską pucołowatość, ale okulary i ostre światło laptopa, przed którym siedział, tak zmiękczały rysy, że Phichitowi przypomniały się stare, dobre czasy.

\- Ooo, widzę, że ktoś tutaj ma dobry humor! Cóż, ja... Poczekaj... - Taj zbliżył twarz tak blisko ekranu, że prawie dotykał go nosem. Jego skonsternowany rozmówca aż odsunął się od własnego komputera, eksponując to, co Taj chciał zobaczyć najbardziej. - Albo masz jakąś wyjątkowo paskudną wysypkę albo... Ach, no i już wiem, czemu nie miałeś czasu na zajrzenie w internety...

Yuuri zrobił zeza na obojczyk, nieudolnie próbując objąć wzrokiem wzorek z malinek zdobiących mu połowę szyi. Spłonął rumieńcem, jednak zadziwiająco szybko się opanował, a nawet lekko uśmiechnął.

\- Tak? - rzucił całkiem zaczepnie. - Hmm... No to już wiesz.

Phichita aż zatkało z uciechy.

\- Yuuri, czy to na pewno ty? Czyżby Rosjanie porwali cię i pozostawili jakiegoś hochsztaplera? Bo mam w pamięci, że mój współlokator peszył się na najmniejszą wzmiankę o wyciągnięciu go na _speed dating_ , a tutaj... Dorosłeś! - zawołał, ocierając teatralnym ruchem łzę wzruszenia.

\- Cóż, sprawy potoczyły się tak, a nie inaczej, nie ma co ukrywać pewnych rzeczy... - powiedział Japończyk całkiem rzeczowym tonem, w który tak często uderzał, kiedy akurat nie miażdżył się czymś psychicznie. - Tak długo jak nie robisz screenów i nie wrzucasz tego do Internetu - rzucił półżartem, a jednak z wyczuwalną nutką podejrzliwości.

Phichit grywał na studiach w pokera, z mniejszym lub większym powodzeniem. W sumie, raczej mniejszym, bo jego zbyt optymistyczna natura nie pozwalała na ukrywanie radości z dobrej karty. Mimo wszystko, przyswoił najważniejszą lekcję, którą postanowił w tej chwili wykorzystać. Japoński przyjaciel nawet nie domyślał się o milionie screenów jego malinek, które już teraz bezpiecznie zagnieżdżały się w pamięci tajskiego telefonu.

\- Jaaaa? Ja bym takie rzeczy robił? - zachichotał niewinnie.

\- Phichit, twoja chomicza armia ma tyle zdjęć, że ludzie rozróżniają je po fragmencie łapki - mruknął Japończyk i uciekł wzrokiem w bok.

\- Dobra, dobra, nie brnijmy w to, czas na konkrety. - Spoważniał Phichit. - Yuuri Katsuki, opowiadaj! Jak się romansuje z Wiktorem Nikiforowem? Jak daleko zaszliście? Kiedy wesele?

Cisza trwała dziesięć sekund, a Taj obiecał sobie, że będzie dzielny, że da radę, ale już, już nie wytrzymywał, kiedy to Yuuri zebrał się w sobie.

\- Cóż, właściwie to dzwonię, bo wydaje mi się, że nie pogratulowałem ci dostatecznie po Cup of China. Trochę mnie oszołomiły te wydarzenia... To wydarzenie. - Uśmiech Japończyka nie pozostawiał złudzeń do czego nawiązuje. - I jakoś... Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że byłeś niesamowity i jesteś teraz super trudnym przeciwnikiem. Ciao Ciao pewno cieszy się, że odszedłem i może skupić się tylko na tobie. Widziałem na necie, że okrzyknęli cię jednocześnie _fire prince_ i _ice prince_. Jak to mówią, _f_ _ind a men who can do both._

Yuuri powiedział to tak radośnie, z tak wielką dozą podziwu i uwielbienia, że Phichitowi zrobiło się cieplej na sercu. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że ktoś go chwali, ale głównie, że miłe słowa padły z ust najlepszego przyjaciela. A jednocześnie jednego z głównych rywali. W dodatku Katsuki, jako ten starszy i teoretycznie bardziej doświadczony kolega, miał w sobie coś matczynego, a przynajmniej starszobraterskiego. Taj miał ochotę wstać i krzyczeć, jak pobłogosławiło go życie.

\- O nie, widzę, jak próbujesz zmienić temat, spryciarzu. Choć dobrze ci idzie, więc wybaczam. - uśmiechnął się Phichit. Jego rozmówca to jednak wiedział, jak połechtać komuś ego. Postanowił nie pozostawać dłużny. - Ale muszę powiedzieć, że ty też odwaliłeś niesamowity program. Z całym szacunkiem dla naszego trenera, ale to co zrobił z tobą Wiktor, to jakieś czary. Może serio zostałeś podmieniony przez rosyjską mafię? Tak czy inaczej... Stary, jesteśmy zajebiści! Najpierw podbijamy naszą rodzimą Azję, a potem cały świat!

Naprawdę wstanie i zacznie _densować_ po pokoju. On i jego najlepszy przyjaciel na podium, co za wspaniały dzień, co za wspaniały czas, chcę podziękować nie tylko Buddzie, ale i Siddharthowi Gautamie. Serce wyrywało się z piersi, kiedy znowu poczuł emocje jak na lodowisku, piękne stroje, kibicujący tłum i idealne wystąpienia.

\- O tak, wymiatamy - powiedział Yuuri, ale nie zabrzmiało to przekonująco i nieco ostudziło zapał Phichita. - A Wiktor... Cóż, Wiktor jest niesamowity, wszyscy podkreślają, że to geniusz. W sumie rozumiem, że ludzie są wkurzeni, bo rzucił swoją wspaniałą karierę, żeby trenować takiego loosera jak ja... Ale tak widocznie zdarza się w życiu!

Nieprzyjemne i jednocześnie znajome uczucie uderzyło Azjatę. Uczucie, które zwykle starał się wypierać. W końcu istnieje tyle fantastycznych rzeczy: Instagram, Tumblr, Tweeter, chomiki, łyżwy. Nie należy skupiać się na negatywach, bo moment nieuwagi i człowiek zamienia się w Yuuriego Katsukiego. Małą, przerażoną istotę z niepewnością graniczącą z absurdem. Najwyraźniej myśl ta doprowadziła do poważnych zmian w ułożeniu twarzy Taja, bo Japończyk znacznie się zaniepokoił.

\- Phichit? Coś się stało? A tak w ogóle… Jesteś u rodziców? Wszystko z nimi w porządku?

Phichit w jednym momencie odzyskał rezon.

\- Tak, pojechałem na wakacje all-inclusive - zaśmiał się tak szczerze, że nawet siebie przekonał. - Matka nie spytała ani razu, czy jednak nie chciałbym skończyć z zabawą w sportowca na rzecz czegoś sensownego, studiów na przykład, najlepiej medycznych, a ojciec chyba po raz pierwszy zaczął chwalić się moimi sukcesami w pracy, tłumacząc przy okazji wszystkim zainteresowanym, że łyżwiarstwo figurowe jest obecnie najmodniejszą dyscypliną na świecie i tylko w Tajlandii wszyscy są sto lat za Laotańczykami, bo jeszcze tego nie wiedzą. Normalnie jakbym adres pomylił. Tylko rodzeństwo wciąż marudzi, że się obijam i czemu pamiątki takie słabe... Przyjechałbyś kiedyś wreszcie, to bym ci ich przedstawił. Możesz zabrać nawet Wiktora - dodał prawie niewinnie. - O, miesiąc miodowy nad Morzem Andamańskim, czy to nie brzmi romantycznie? Oprowadzę was. I zrobię relację na bloga.

Uśmiechnął się najsłodziej jak potrafił. Yuuri zachichotał nerwowo, a Phichit aż otworzył szerzej oczy ze zdziwienia. Nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał.

\- Kusisz, kusisz... Pozdrowienia dla rodziny...

I zero komentarza. Och, słodki Japończyku, można z tobą słonie kraść, ale porozmawiać o sprawach prywatnych, gdzie możesz jeszcze się pochwalić... Droga przez mękę.

\- Dobra, ale widzę, jak bardzo chcesz mi opowiedzieć co robiłeś przez ostatni tydzień, tylko jak zwykle trzeba to z ciebie wydusić siłą - powiedział niemalże poważnie. Choć lubił rozmawiać o sobie, czas powrócić do dania głównego, czyli nowej najgorętszej pary łyżwiarskiego światka. - Gdy się widzieliśmy przed turniejem, otworzyłeś się dopiero jak targaliśmy nasze upite trupy do hotelu. Wtedy dowiedziałem się, że ty i Wiktor jesteście jeszcze na etapie co najwyżej trzymania się za rączki. Tak więc... Jak daleko zaszliście?

Trzy, dwa, jeden...

\- Phichit! - krzyknął Yuuri tonem, jakim inni ludzie zwykle krzyczą „odpieprz się”. Taj nie znał nikogo, kto umiał w jednym słowie zawrzeć oburzenie, przerażenie, zakłopotanie i sugestię porzucenia tematu. Nie pozostał mu dłużny.

\- Yuuri! - krzyknął podekscytowany, przepełniony absolutnym szczęściem i tęczowymi jednorożcami. Prawdopodobnie. W każdym razie przyszpilił kompana wyczekującym wzrokiem.

Mina Japończyka kwaśniała w tempie mongolskiego jogurtu. A to westchnięcie mogło wywołać kataklizm.

\- Sprawy idą dobrze. - Na pewno lepiej niż rozmawianie o nich. Yuuri opuszkami palców omiótł bezwiednie ślady na szyi. - Jak zresztą widać... - Kącik ust podniósł się tylko dwa milimetry. - Tylko potem muszę chodzić w szaliku. I tłumaczyć się, że przeziębiłem się po drodze po książkę, której nigdy nie kupiłem.

Phichit zaśmiał się z żartu, chociaż gdzieś w mózgu zalęgła mu się myśl, że to wcale śmieszne nie jest. Yuuri zdjął okulary i twarz od razu wydała się poważniejsza, rysy wyostrzyły, a już i tak ciemne oczy nabrały głębi. Przetarł dłonią twarz.

\- Nie wiem, kogo okłamuję, bo nawet tata już wszystko pokapował.

Phichit zagapił się na przyjaciela. Jego faktycznie jakieś ruskie meteoryty podmieniły. Dali podstępnego reptalianina, który nie do końca ogarniał nie tylko bycie Yuurim, ale i w ogóle bycie istotą człowieczą. Raz wyglądał jakby był przytomny, moment później ewidentnie umykał światu. A może tak wyglądało ostateczne zakochanie?

\- Jakby ci to powiedzieć... - zaczął Phichit, mimo wszystko ważąc słowa. - Wystarczy raz zobaczyć jak ty i Wiktor na siebie patrzycie, żeby nie było wątpliwości co tam się szykuje.

Yuuri zrobił minę niedowierzania pod tytułem „ach tak?”, a Taj zmienił front.

\- Właśnie... Opowiedz mi więcej o pocałunku!

\- Pocałunku? Mówisz o tym szczęknięciu zębami? To było głupie z jego strony - powiedział Japończyk z mieszanką rozbawienia i poirytowania, zarezerwowanego zwykle dla rodzica, któremu dziecko spaliło kuchenkę, bo chciało mu zrobić śniadanie-niespodziankę.

\- Dostał ochrzan za to chyba od każdego. Nie ode mnie, no ale... - Yuuri bawił się skrzydełkami okularów i najwyraźniej dobry humor zaczynał brać górę. - Chociaż w sumie powinien, nie lubię takich rzeczy udostępniać dla szerszej publiczności. - Zmarszczył brwi, nie mogąc jednak ukryć delikatnego uśmiechu.

\- Nie wierzę w to co widzę... - Phichit wyobrażał sobie, że ma teraz gwiazdki w oczach, takie jak można dokleić na Snapchacie. Yuuri rzucił mu powściągliwie spojrzenie. - Ty się chichrasz jak podlotka? Och, czemu nie przygotowałem sobie zapasu chusteczek, znowu zbiera mi się na łzy wzruszenia... Gdybym wiedział wcześniej, że po tych wszystkich nieudanych próbach swatania ciebie, moje męki wreszcie zostaną wynagrodzone... _What a time to be alive!_

\- Nie chichram się! - Mina Japończyka wyglądała dość złowrogo, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że okulary cały czas trzymał w dłoniach. - I jesteś kiepską swatką...

\- Ja? Proszę cię! To po prostu ty jesteś ciężkim przypadkiem ambicji pustelniczych! Tak się starałem, najlepsze partie ci wyszukiwałem... Ale cóż, ty niewdzięczny, widocznie cenisz się na tyle, że dopiero powalająco przystojny, bajecznie bogaty i nieludzko utalentowany rosyjski celebryta i legenda sportu może sprostać twoim wymaganiom.

Yuuri najwyraźniej zgadzał się z ogólnym sensem, ale zrobił grymas, który Phichit zawsze interpretował jako „mój angielski nie nadąża”.

\- Ambicji pustelniczych? - Japończyk upewnił się, czy dobrze słyszał. Jego rozczulenie dodawało Tajowi punktów życia.

\- Ambicji pustelniczych, dokładnie - potwierdził. - Bo niby dlaczego odrzucałeś wszystkie partie, które ci podsuwałem? Zaczynając od Roberta, a na Ketty kończąc. Tylko nie mów, że to oni cię rzucali, ja lepiej pamiętam, kto kogo wystawiał do wiatru!

Yuuri z drobną sugestią rozbawienia przewrócił oczami.

\- Chyba nigdy do końca nie wierzyłem, że umawiają się ze mną, bo chcą, a nie, bo ich do tego czymś zaszantażowałeś... - Posłał koledze wymuszony uśmiech numer trzy. - Do tego mówiłem ci jakieś milion razy, że nie masz mnie z nikim swatać. Te twoje wtrącanie się w moje życie uczuciowe zawsze kończyło się tylko tym, że wydłużała mi się lista osób, na widok których musiałem przechodzić na drugą stronę ulicy...

Phichit uznał, że rozmowa niebezpiecznie zmienia kierunek. Yuuri najwyraźniej raz był na biegunie śmieszków i dobrego humoru, by po chwili wpadać w absolutną nicość lęków i niskiej samooceny. Och, jak strasznie za nim tęsknił!

\- Pierwsze słyszę! Kogo niby do ciebie zraziłem? - Teatralnie zaperzył się Taj.

Katsuki w końcu wsunął okulary na nos.

\- Lista chronologiczna czy alfabetyczna? - zapytał, a Phichit robił screeny jakby jego życie od tego zależało. Yuuri mówił i wyglądał tak profesorsko, że nie mogło to umknąć mediom społecznościowym.

\- Chronologiczna.

\- Mimiko, Luise z parteru, Robert, sam go wspomniałeś, ta studentka etnografii z dredami, Sara, pan Smithson, ekspedientka z papierniczego koło akademika, Luise z czwartego piętra... Czy ja już mówiłem o Sarze...? Aaron, woźny... Ketty, też była wspominana, chociaż może akurat ją mogę ci odpuścić. - Yuuri wymienił wszystkich bez jakichkolwiek emocji w głosie.

Phichit walczył z rozbawieniem.

\- Ej, ej, ej, ja cię na pewno z nimi wszystkimi nie swatałem! - oburzył się. - Woźnego bym ci nie wcisnął! Miał szklane oko i one mnie przerażało.

Yuuri wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk i położył się na klawiaturze, chowając głowę w ramionach, prawdopodobnie ulegając ciężarowi wspomnień. - _Fuck_ , ja na tego człowieka zwymiotowałem...

\- Nie martw się, gorsze rzeczy robiłeś po pijaku. - Szerokość uśmiechu u kogokolwiek innego niż Phichit mogłaby się skończyć szczękościskiem i kilkoma drogimi randkami z ortodontą. - Chcesz o tym pogadać? Wiesz, jak lubię wspominki...

\- Ech, Phichit... - mruknął Yuuri, wciąż leżąc i zdychając z zażenowania.

Taj wdzięcznym gestem posłał mu całusa. Japończyk zamiast zareagować jakoś pozytywnie, wyprostował się i spoważniał.

\- Phichit... - powiedział ze znacznym wahaniem w głosie.

\- Co tam skarbie, czyżbyś jednak potrzebował paru trików w wiadomych sprawach od - zawahał się teatralnie - jak to się mówiło, _sempaja_?

\- No właśnie nie. - Nienaturalny dla Yuuriego spokój nie brał jeńców. Od razu załatwiał wszelkie żarty i nie ma, że jakieś śmieszki.

Chulanot westchnął, czując, że Katsuki naprawdę potrzebuje teraz chwili dla siebie. Tak wiele razy to on wspierał Phichita, potakiwał, wysłuchiwał, spełniał prośby. Nie mógł prosić o lepszego współlokatora. Teraz to on będzie dobrym przyjacielem!

\- A tak na serio to wal, wiesz, że zawsze ci pomogę - powiedział, umierając z dumy jaki to jest dorosły.

\- Phichit, to jest... - Yuuri popatrzył nieobecnym wzrokiem w dal, gdzieś nad komputerem, może na makatkę z Wiktorem. Wyglądał jakby spodziewał się znaleźć tam inspirację. - To jest jak życie w jakimś śnie. Ten facet, mój idol, ten na którego patrzyłem całe moje życie, który wisiał na trzydziestu dwóch różnych plakatach u mnie w pokoju... Musiałem je zdjąć, bo trochę głupio... - Japończyk wydawał się gubić wątek. - Muszę je gdzieś wywalić, bo boję się, że Wiktor je znajdzie i będzie się ze mnie śmiał. W każdym razie, ta legenda łyżwiarstwa figurowego zjawia się u mnie, siedzi w gorących źródłach moich rodziców, nagi jak go matka natura stworzyła, a wykonała dobrą robotę, jeśli mogę dodać komentarz od siebie, i mówi, że będzie mnie trenował. Wyobraziłbyś sobie coś takiego? Takie rzeczy nie dzieją się w realu. Cały czas boję się, że się obudzę i będę tylko smutnym, samotnym, niespełnionym chłopcem pomagającym rodzicom prowadzić _ryokan_.

Phichitowi rzadko w życiu brakowało słów. Jego pogodna natura nie zgadzała się z wypełnionymi kontemplacją chwilami zadumy Yuuriego. A jednak właśnie rozmawiali. Japończyk ponownie zdjął okulary i odłożył je na bok, po czym złapał się za głowę jakby w geście zdziwienia.

\- Jak taki ktoś jak ja mógł go zainspirować? I niby do czego? Phichit, to się nie dzieje naprawdę. Spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz, że sobie tego nie wymyśliłem. - Jego wzrok niemal przewiercał ekran. - Jesteś moim jedynym przyjacielem, jedynym jaki nie ma ze mnie podśmiechujek dwadzieścia cztery na siedem z tego powodu. I prawdopodobnie jednym z niewielu nie nienawidzących mnie łyżwiarzy. I fanów.

Phichit, przełknął ślinię, a wraz z nią coś nieprzyjemnie gorzkiego, podobnego w smaku do wyrzutów sumienia. Wiedział, że przyjaciel miał spaczony sposób widzenia świata, a szczególnie tego jak świat widzi jego samego, ale... Jakie musiał mieć relacje z innymi, że akurat Phichita, mistrza bezczelnych docinek, człowieka o języku i podejściu do prywatności w social media nieskrępowanych nawet cieniem przyzwoitości, uważał za kogoś wartego zaufania? Taj poczuł na sobie ciężar odpowiedzialności i czym prędzej przerwał rozmówcy nieprowadzący donikąd, oprócz dalszego samobiczowania, wywód.

\- Yuuri... Buddo, Yuuri... Przynajmniej teraz mam pewność, że to na pewno wciąż ty. Jesteś jedyną osobą, która może z takim przekonaniem wypowiadać takie głupoty na własny temat. - Spróbował uśmiechnąć się pobłażliwie, ale w taki przychylny sposób. – Jedyne, z czym się zgadzam w twojej wypowiedzi, to fakt, że posiadanie tylu plakatów z Wiktorem to trochę żenada. I może komentarz na temat jego walorów fizycznych, ale tutaj muszę ufać ci na słowo... A co do reszty - westchnął głośno. - Debilu ty mój najdroższy, skąd w ogóle bierzesz te twoje bezsensowne lęki? Zastanawiam się nad tym od kiedy się znamy. A od kiedy dodatkowo przyznajesz mi się do tych wszystkich wyssanych z palca kompleksów mam, wciąż te same odpowiedzi. Nie wiesz kompletnie nic o sobie. No, ale dobra. Może nie ufasz mojemu osądowi i mimo, że powtarzałem ci już milion razy, jak wartościowym, utalentowanym i sympatycznym człowiekiem jesteś, myślisz sobie, że co taki dzieciak jak ja mogę wiedzieć. Spoko. Ale nawet teraz chcesz być taki uparty? Nawet jak Wiktor, cholera jasna, Nikiforow, zakochał się w tobie do szaleństwa? Całe życie byłeś w niego tak wpatrzony, miałeś za autorytet i co, jego zdanie przestało się liczyć w momencie, gdy uznał, że znalazł w tobie miłość życia?

Poczerwieniały Japończyk potrzebował chwili na odpowiedź.

-...Phichit, trochę jednak przesadzasz w drugą stronę. Znaczy, ja wiem, że jestem dla niego ważny. Mam ku temu powody. Jednak. No jakieś mam. - Mężczyzna nie wydawał się do końca wierzyć własnym słowom. - I w sumie... Bo ty nie wiesz, co wydarzyło się przed moim występem. Kiedy przyszedłem taki zaryczany. Nawet nie mogłem oglądać twojej jazdy, wiesz? Bo tak się zestresowałem... I nie wiem, co chciał osiągnąć Wiktor, ale powiedział mi, że mnie zostawi, jeśli przegram te zawody. Że niby zawiódł jako trener i odejdzie. I... Trochę mnie poniosło. Rozryczałem się jak mała dziewczynka. Że jednak miałem rację. Krzyczałem na niego i w ogóle. Nawet nie wiem co. A ten głupek zamiast się obrazić albo faktycznie mnie zostawić, wziął i pocałował mnie. W państwowej telewizji. W programie transmitowanym na cały świat.

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i w sumie na dwoje babka wróżyła, czy płacze, czy się śmieje.

Zapadło milczenie. Phichit w zamyśleniu oderwał wzrok od ekranu telefonu i zerknął na trzy chomiki patrzące na niego wyczekująco zza krat. Już sam nie wiedział, czy dawały mu znać, że czas najwyższy znowu je nakarmić, czy wciągnęły się w przyjacielski dramat i chciały do niego popcornu.

Taj nigdy nie miał problemów z prowadzeniem rozmów. Czy to zagadać do nieznajomego w autobusie, small-talk przy kasie, prowadzenie dyskusji na domówce u kumpli, gdy trzeba było zapoznać ze sobą nowe towarzystwo... Ponoć dlatego wszyscy tak szybko zaczynali go lubić i nigdy nie brakowało mu znajomych. Ale potem był ten rodzaj rozmów, które w dziewięciu na dziesięć przypadków miały po jednej stronie Yuuriego. Tego skomplikowanego, delikatnego, acz jednocześnie nieoczekiwanie dumnego faceta, będącego kłębkiem niekończących się lęków, skrzywionego pojmowania świata, kompleksów i niespełnionych ambicji. I przy nim kończyły się słowa. Tak łatwo było powiedzieć coś nie tak i pogorszyć wszystko. Tak mało słów potrafiło wyrwać przyjaciela ze stanu marazmu, w który raz na jakiś czas popadał. A Phichit współczuł mu tak bardzo i tak bardzo wkurzał się, gdy chciał mu pomóc, poprawić nastrój, a nie umiał...

\- O rany, dzwonię do ciebie i beczę, co za beznadziejny przypadek ze mnie – Japończyk opuścił ręce i otarł łzy, śmiejąc się, jak może się śmiać człowiek, który próbuje pocieszyć kogoś, że przed nim płacze. - Czemu nic nie mówisz Phichit? Opowiedz coś! Co u ciebie, jak Ciao Ciao, czy dużo od ciebie teraz wymaga?

\- Yuuri... Zastnawiam się, co powiedzieć i... Cholera, tylko ty umiesz sprawić, że gubię język w gębie, wiesz? - Westchnął i skupił się znów na ekranie. - Gdybyśmy byli w Detroit, zawinąłbym cię w kocyk, usiadł na tobie i przymusił do oglądania filmików z śmiesznymi zwierzątkami, aż byś się poddał i przyznał, że nie ma sensu mieć lęków w świecie, gdzie istnieją twerkujące corgie... Jejku, beznadziejny ze mnie przyjaciel.... - Potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał się pozbyć jakiejś myśli, po czym dodał już pewniej. - Dobra, ale chyba sam pomału ogarniasz, na czym stoisz? Jakby co, powtórzę ci: jesteś w radosnym, kiczowatym związku z jaśnie panem Perfekcją i masz teraz wrzucać słodkie zdjątka na Insta i robić te wszystkie inne rzeczy, jakie robią irytujące pary, by doprowadzić swoich znajomych do rzygania tęczą. A ja wciąż nie dowiedziałem się o niczym pikantnym. Yuuri, po raz ostatni - jak daleko zaszliście? Tyłek boli~?

Jego rozmówca zaczął się śmiać. Dużo szczerzej.

\- Co to za dzika zmiana klimatu? Jesteś głupi - opanował się Yuuri i włożył okulary.

\- Powiedział człowiek, który zastanawia się, czy jego Książę z Bajki, opuszczający dla niego kraj i wyrzucający karierę za okno, na pewno go kocha... - uśmiechnął się słodko Taj.

\- Phichit... - westchnął Japończyk. Przynajmniej wydawał się teraz w trochę lepszym humorze. - Ja nie mam pojęcia, co to jest jakiś eros, co to jest miłość erotyczna, ja bym się tylko przytulał, całował, za rękę chodził, to jest miłe, ale przecież dorośli ludzie robią dorosłe rzeczy, prawda? - Pociągnął nosem. - Wiktor jest wspaniały, nie naciska na nic, obchodzi się ze mną jak z jajkiem. Zachowujemy się jak dwa kokosie, znaczy ci, licealiści, sama słodycz. Czyta mi poezję i jakiś wielkich pisarzy, ja z tego nic nie rozumiem, ale w ogóle mi to nie przeszkadza. - Teraz wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział czy ma skoczyć w przepaść, czy nie. - I pewnie powinienem naprawdę zapytać Phichita, jako bardziej doświadczonego kolegi, o sprawy... seksu... - ciągnął dalej, mówiąc coraz szybciej i oblewając się coraz bardziej płomienną czerwienią. - Bo do tego to zmierza, prawda? Do-dorośli ludzie robiący dorosłe rzeczy. Chcę robić z nim dorosłe rzeczy. Tylko nie wiem jak... CZEMU MI NIE PRZERYWASZ, NIE WIDZISZ JAKI JESTEM NIEDOJRZAŁY?

I w tym momencie Phichit wybuchł bezczelnym, rechoczącym śmiechem.

\- Chulanont, rozłączę się, przysięgam, rozłączę się zaraz!

\- Ja... Przepraszam.. Ale, twoja mina... Poczekaj!.... - Do pokoju Taja zapukała matka, sprawdzając, czy to wybuchł gaz, czy jej syn znowu odkrył jakiś filmik z kotami goniącymi za laserem. - POCZEKAJ – krzyknął Phichit, gdy zawiedziona kobieta wyszła, upewniwszy się, że zdrowiu psychicznemu potomka po prostu szkodzą znajomi. - Już, Yuuri, kocham cię, przyjacielu, ja tak z radości i dobrego serca, i w ogóle wzruszenia...

\- Po co ja do ciebie dzwonię, gadam głupoty, nie muszę się nawet upić, żeby robić głupie rzeczy, najpierw ryczę, potem gadam o s-seksie, bogowie, trzymajcie mnie... - Mężczyzna wyciągnął skądś poduszkę w kształcie onigri i schował się za nią.

\- Sprawdzałeś ostatnio maila? - spytał Phichit, opanowując jako tako rechot.

\- Nie.

\- Po prostu to zrób, dobrze?

Taj widział, jak rozmówca porusza myszką i otwiera skrzynkę pocztową. Po chwili na jego twarzy pojawiła się mina na pograniczu przerażenia i niezrozumienia.

\- ...co to jest...

\- Wiesz... Od jakiegoś czasu miałem pewne podejrzenia... - spróbował wytłumaczyć się Azjata, pewny, że za chwilę albo straci przyjaciela, albo... No, może nie będzie tak źle... - Zacząłem powolutku robić research, popytałem kilka osób, jedna znajoma, co to lubi te wasze mangi, była dość obeznana w tych kwestiach... No i tak sobie pomyślałem, że na wypadek gdyby nadszedł taki dzień jak dzisiaj, może ci to wszystko spiszę jasno i wyraźnie... I spójrz jak dobrze, że to zrobiłem!

\- Aha. Świetnie. - Do tego momentu z twarzy Yuuriego zdążyły zniknąć wszystkie resztki emocji. - Czyli jednak połowa świata mnie nienawidzi za odebranie Wiktora i złamanie mu kariery, a druga połowa nie może się pozbierać ze śmiechu, że jestem z nim w związku. Dzięki za uświadomienie. Pozdrowienia dla rodziców i Celestino. Żegnam - powiedział i się rozłączył.

Phichit zaczął uderzać się komórką w czoło.

\- Ty debilu! - krzyknął na siebie. No bo przecież wiedział. Doskonale wiedział, jaki Yuuri jest wrażliwy, jak łatwo go speszyć i że każdy objaw sympatii wobec niego od razu obracakota ogonem, doszukując się drugiego dna. A przy takim czymś to już w ogóle... Gratulacje, Chulanont, chciałeś być zabawny, wyszło jak zawsze.

Wiedząc, że takie sprawy wymagają natychmiastowej interwencji, włączył komunikator i napisał przyjacielowi wiadomość. Wgapianie się w biały ekran szukając natchnienia oraz kilkukrotne usuwanie i poprawianie wiadomości zajęło mu dużo czasu.

Phichit: Yuuri... Przepraszam cię, nie chciałem byś tak to odebrał. Wiesz, że czasem za bardzo się w coś wkręcam i przesadzam... Naprawdę, naprawdę chcę dla ciebie tylko najlepszego. Cieszę się ogromnie z twojego szczęścia, tak bardzo sobie na nie zasłużyłeś. Przepraszam, wiem, że bierzesz sobie takie rzeczy bardzo do serca, a ja jestem nieempatycznym prostakiem, który zawala, jak chce dobrze. Naprawdę, Yuuri, zignoruj moje wygłupy. Chciałem dobrze, a spieprzyłem. Mimo to chcę być zawsze po twojej stronie i cię wspierać, gdy potrzebujesz pomocy. Pozwól mi to naprawić jakoś ^^”

Rzadko co sprawiło mu ostatnio taką ulgę jak widok ruszających się kropek, oznaczających, że po przeciwnej stronie łącza ktoś właśnie mu odpisuje.

Yuuri: W porządku Phichit

Yuuri: To ja przepraszam. Od razu zakładam najgorsze. Jak widzisz, przechodzę trochę emocjonalny rollercoaster. Podobno zakochani tak mają. Doceniam twoje chęci... Nawet jeśli wykonanie jest mocno kripi. Pewnie się przyda. Mam nadzieję, że się przyda.

Yuuri: Niech ktoś odłączy mi klawiaturę...

Phichit: ;____;

Phichit: Jak się zobaczymy na Finale Grand Prix, możesz mnie zjechać osobiście >.<

Yuuri: JASNE. Żeby świat wiedział co mi wysłałeś :/

Yuuri: ...bo świat nie wie, prawda?

Phichit: NIE. Nawet przed tą znajomą nie móiłem o kogo mi chodzi. Na pewno myśli teraz, że ja jestem kryptogejem xD

Phichit: *mówiłem

Phichit: A jest całkiem śliczna :U

Phichit: Tak więc, czuj to poświęcenie!

Yuuri: Nie wiesz jak się podrywa na geja?...

Phichit: Nie

Phichit: Ucz mnie mistrzu!

Phichit: Też chcę takiego przystojnego Rosjanina :P

Phichit: W czym tkwi twój sekret?

Yuuri: Zostajesz jej przyjacielem, ona niby ok, bo przecież jesteś gejem, więc może się przed Tobą otworzyć i poczuć swobodnie, a potem powiesz jej, że jest taka piękna, że nawróciła Cię na drugą stronę mocy.

Yuuri: :P

Phichit: xDDD

Phichit: Wiktor dobrze ci służy

Phichit: Kiedyś nie byłeś taki... Szczery.

Yuuri: Byłem. W myślach.

Yuuri: Tobie dobrze służy wygrywanie.

Pisali tak jeszcze przez chwilę, aż Taj uwierzył, że tym razem znowu mu się upiekło i jednak Yuuri nie rzuci ich przyjaźni w cholerę. W sumie, przez ostatnie lata miał tyle lepszych okazji do tego...

Na końcu palców formowało mu się pytanie, czy na ewentualnym ślubie na pewno może liczyć na rolę świadka ze strony Yuuriego. Ostatecznie jednak postanowił nie irytować bardziej przyjaciela. I tak wiedział, że odpowiedź będzie pozytywna.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiaj betowała Dziabara <3  
> Ten rozdział pisałam wspólnie z an_nox, ale rozdzielenie kto był za co odpowiedzialny staje się dość skomplikowane... Mówiąc krótko, ja napisałam na początku sama wersję 1.0, Nox, rzekła, że słabo, fochnęłam się i oznajmiłam, że ma mi w takim razie pomóc, ona wzięła więc rolę Yuuriego, ja Phichita, napisałyśmy to jeszcze raz, potem część narracji dopisała ona, część ja, poprawki całości zrobiłam znowu ja z kilkoma sugestiami Dziab i shizuru_kun... I tak powstał chocapic. I ten fik xD
> 
> Meh, pisałam tekst w Open Office zamiast w Wordzie i teraz nie ma wcięć ;n; Smuteczek.
> 
>  **Tajlandia** \- leży tak jak Japonia w Azji i zarówno Phichit i Yuuri są Azjatami (ja przepraszam za te śmieszki, po prostu stało to się w moich kręgach ostatnio memem xD)  
>  **Budddów** \- Tak, to serio się tak odmienia (dwie osoby mnie o to pytały, więc daję w przypisie xD)  
>  **Słonie** \- są narodowym zwierzęciem Tajów i w ogóle Tajlandia powinna wam się mocno kojarzyć ze słońmi.  
>  **Imiona chomików Phichita** \- wymyśliła an_nox i dziękuję jej za to bardzo (a noszą imiona Złotko, Sreberko i Brązek). Nie wiem czy mogą być to te same zwierzęta z retrosów Taja, ale może zawsze dokupuje sobie gryzonia dokładnie w tych kolorach, by mieć pełen komplet medali :P?  
>  **Laotańczycy** \- to dla Tajów (i w sumie wielu innych Azjatów), to co dla Polaków Czesi, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o robiebienie z kogoś pośmiechujek  
>  **Kokosei** \- po japońsku "licealista"  
>  **Sara/Ketty** \- w wyliczance Yuuriego większość imion jest randomowych, oprócz dwóch. Jest fanowska teoria, że Sara Crispino mogła być dziewczyną, która chciała przytulić Japończyka, ale ten ją odrzucił. A Ketty... Dzielny fandom, analizujący każdy jeden screen anime, wyczytał z skrzynki pocztowej głównego bohatera, że imię kompozytorki "Yuri on Ice" to właśnie Ketty Abelashvili. Jeśli chcecie, możecie uznać, że w tym fanfiku chłopaki gadają o innej Sarze i Ketty, ale jeśli nie, to _be my guest_ ;)
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że czytacie też fanfiki an_nox i Dziabary C:


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gdzie poznamy jak pomocne przy flirtowaniu mogą być tradycyjne japońskie kinki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masz shizuru_kun, rozdział dla spełnienia Twoich zachcianek :P

 

Yuuri westchnął. Rozmowa z Phichitem zostawiła go z mieszanymi uczuciami. Mógł w jej trakcie uporządkować sobie pewne rzeczy i upewnił się, że posiada wspierającego przyjaciela. Z drugiej strony Taj czasami przekraczał granice jego komfortu. Mimo wszystko cieszył się, że zadzwonił.

Następną godzinę spędził na przeglądaniu otrzymanego pdfu i podanych linków. Co jak co, ale Phichit ze swoimi specjalistami naprawdę się postarali. Szybko dowiedział się więcej o trapiących go kwestiach oraz rzeczach, o których wcześniej nawet nie pomyślał. Wciągnął się dość mocno w temat, nerwowo miętoląc kwiatowe origami leżące na biurku, kiedy usłyszał zbliżające się z korytarza kroki. Przyzwyczajony do nierozumiejącego pojęcia prywatności współlokatora jakim był Phichit, Yuuri bez zawahania wyłączył wszystkie podejrzane okienka, zostawiając tylko na wpół wypełniony formularz dla związku łyżwiarskiego.

Wiktor, taszcząc ze sobą dwie torby, zapukał i wszedł, nie oczekując nawet odpowiedzi.

\- Yuuuuuri~ - zaśpiewał, rzucając pakunki na łóżko, a siebie na mężczyznę.

Japończyk odetchnął ciężko, gdy przysiadło na nim kilkadziesiąt kilo żywej wagi, obejmujące go i obsypujące na oślep pocałunkami.

\- Wiktor, uspokój się, nie jesteś pudlem! –zawołał, nie mogąc się jednak powstrzymać od śmiechu.

\- Stęskniłem się – zamruczał Rosjanin, między całusami w, i tak już pooznaczaną szyję.

\- Nie widzieliśmy się może ze trzy godziny... Kupiłeś wszystko, co chciałeś? - Krzesło zaskrzypiało ostrzegawczo.

\- Tak! Wasza mieścina ma jednak parę sensownych sklepów, choć i tak musimy kiedyś wybrać się na porządne zakupy do Fukuoki. - Wiktor odsunął się trochę, łapiąc kontakt wzrokowy z partnerem. - Pokazać ci, co zdobyłem?

\- No, pokaż, pokaż... - rzucił Yuuri tonem, jakim zachęca się małe dzieci do pochwalenia się zwierzątkami z plasteliny zrobionymi w przedszkolu.

Wiktor wstał, odraczając na chwilę groźbę zawalenia się bogu ducha winnego krzesła, i chwycił porzucone wcześniej torby.

\- Chciałem kupić pamiątki dla paru znajomych w Moskwie. Nie pamiętam nigdy kto co lubi, więc poprosiłem Minako o doradzenie mi jakichś pewniaków. W ten sposób ostatecznie nabyłem te słodycze. Chyba nawet już je tutaj jadłem, takie znajome się wydają... - Wyciągnął kilka paczek Pocky różnego rodzaju. - One są dobre i japońskie, prawda?

\- Ja w sumie mało jem słodkiego, ale tak, jako pamiątki są idealne – przytaknął Yuuri. - Rodzina wysyłała mi czasami paczki do Detroit i rozdawałem Pocky znajomym. Wielu zasmakowało i potem nagabywało mnie o więcej. Phichit szczególnie polubił pomarańczowe.

\- O, to wspaniale – ucieszył się Wiktor, przysiadając na łóżku i grzebiąc w siatkach. - Kupiłem trochę na zapas, jeszcze nie zdecydowałem, komu je dam. W końcu nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy natknie się na kogoś, przed kim trzeba udawać, że się o nim pamięta. Mam też inne dziwności, jakieś cukierki o smaku tej waszej niedobrej fasoli i KitKaty. Mili dam te z zieloną herbatą, niedawno pisała do mnie z przypomnieniem, że mam o niej nie zapomnieć i przywieźć coś dobrego, a że mi smakują, to jej też powinny. O, a to mam dla Jakowa.

Rosjanin wyciągnął najbardziej kiczowatą śnieżną kulę z miniaturą zamka Hasetsu, jaką musieli mieć w sklepie z pamiątkami. Yuuri rozważał skomentowanie tego, ale ostatecznie tylko pokiwał głową z rezygnacją. Przyjrzał się za to rozłożonym na łóżku słodyczom. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu zrobiło mu się smutno.

\- Poza Jakowa, nie planujesz kupić dla nikogo nic specjalnego? - spytał cicho.

\- Początkowo nie zamierzałem, bo i dla kogo... Ale potem zobaczyłem coś ekstra i nie mogłem się powstrzymać! - oświadczył radośnie i sięgnął po drugą torbę. - No, zgadnij, co mam dla naszego małego Yurio!

\- Hm... - Yuuri zamyślił się, ignorując wcześniejsze uczucie. - Yuuko w sumie zasugerowała, żebym przywiózł mu _maneki neko_. Wiesz, tego kota z uniesioną łapką, co przynosi szczęście, mamy takiego w jadalni... Ale na pewno masz coś związanego z kotami?

\- Oczywiście! - zawołał zadowolony z siebie Wiktor. - Ale popatrz, popatrz, nasz tsunderujący kotek będzie zachwycony!

Rosjanin wyciągnął z reklamówki kremowe kocie uszka wraz z pasującym ogonem i rękawiczkami-łapkami. Yuuri nie powstrzymał się przed parsknięciem śmiechem.

\- Nie no, rozumiem doskonale, że cię kusi, ale Yurio się na ciebie wścieknie – odpowiedział jednak. - Nie bądź dla niego tak wredny.

\- To nie wredność! To słodkość! - zaprotestował wysokim głosem Wiktor.

\- Przecież wiesz, że nie lubi, jak traktuje się go protekcjonalnie. Szczególnie kiedyty to robisz.

\- Ale przecież ja chcę dobrze...

\- Daj lepiej to wszystko w prezencie komuś innemu.

Obrażony Wiktor nadął policzki, ale zaraz rozpromienił się natchniony pomysłem.

\- A ty byś ich nie chciał? - rzucił z nadzieją.

\- ...co?

Rosjanin wstał i założył Yuuriemu na głowę uszka. Ten zawiesił się na kilka sekund potrzebnych do dopuszczenia do siebie, że naprawdę ma na sobie tak głupi gadżet.

\- I co ja niby mam w tym robić? - wydusił z siebie wreszcie.

\- Nic szczególnego - zawołał radośnie Wiktor. - Ja sobie tylko popatrzę przez chwilę, dobra? I mooooże, gdybyś się zgodził na jedną fotkę...

\- Fotkę?! Żeby był dowód? - Yuuri z irytacją ściągnął akcesorium.

\- Nie fochaj się tak, to tylko niewinna zabawa – spróbował przekonać go Wiktor. - Jak mi będzie źle, smutno i samotnie, będę mógł sobie powspominać jeden z najlepszych okresów w moim życiu. Do tego nigdy przecież nie wrzuciłem do Internetu niczego związanego z tobą bez twojej wyraźnej zgody. Wiesz, że umiem szanować prywatność innych i nie wkurzam cię, przywołując wstydliwe epizody z twojego życia. No, zbyt często przynajmniej...

Japończyk spojrzał na niego spod łba, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć słowom Rosjanina. On naprawdę nie był Phichitem.

\- Wiktor – przerwał jednak stanowczo, widząc, że rozmówca chce kontynuować nękanie. - Pamiętaj proszę, że masz niższy poziom empatii ode mnie. No, powiedzmy sobie szczerze, naprawdę nie radzisz sobie z uczuciami innych ludzi. Dlatego zaufaj mi, kiedy mówię, że to zły pomysł na prezent zarówno dla Yurio, jak i dla mnie. Nie czuję się z tym komfortowo.

\- Ale...

\- Mógłbyś choć raz przestać myśleć tylko o sobie?

Rosjanin zrobił zaskoczoną minę, słysząc zniecierpliwienie w głosie partnera. Parsknął urażony i wrócił na łóżko, milczeniem podkreślając, jak dotknięty się czuje. Yuuriemu od razu zrobiło się przykro, nawet gdy miał świadomość, że bez tak stanowczego upomnienia spieraliby się jeszcze długo.

\- Przepraszam – próbował go udobruchać. - Wiem, że masz dobre chęci, po prostu nie chcę, byś potem tego żałował... I w ogóle jakiś dzisiaj nerwowy jestem…

\- Nie przepraszaj, pewnie masz rację – mruknął, otwierając jedno z Pocky.

Japończyk spoglądał z poczuciem winy na zgaszonego towarzysza. Kontrast względem jego wcześniejszego podekscytowania był dołujący. Obserwując, jak zadumany powoli chrupie czekoladową słodycz, wpadł jednak na pewien pomysł. Trochę zawstydzający, ale...

\- Wiesz... Jak już otworzyłeś paczkę, to przypomniało mi się, że jest taka gra... - Mężczyzna zamknął laptopa i obrócił się w kierunku Wiktora. - Sam nigdy się w to nie bawiłem, ale ponoć wśród licealistów jest teraz modna. Nazywa się po prostu _Pocky Game_. Chcesz spróbować?

Rosjanin spojrzał na niego i coś w zarumienionej twarzy rozmówcy musiało go zaintrygować, bo bez słowa przytaknął. Yuuri westchnął i także przeniósł się na łóżko, siadając przy nim w _seiza_.

\- Zasady są bardzo proste – tłumaczył trochę tylko speszony. - Każdy z nas chwyta ustami za końce Pocky i odgryzamy po kawałku. Kto pierwszy się wycofa, ten przegrywa.

\- Wycofa, w sensie odsunie?

\- Dokładnie.

\- To próbujemy! - Wiktor, znów odzyskując wigor, przytaknął i włożył sobie do ust słodycz. – Przegrany musi spełnić zachciankę zwycięzcy? - Dodał niewyraźnie.

\- Może być – uśmiechnął się Yuuri, ściągając okulary i chwytając zębami za drugi koniec.

Szybko zorientowali się, że w ich przypadku gra trochę traciła na oryginalnym uroku. Odgryzane powoli Pocky połączyło ich w końcu w długim pocałunku, w którym żaden nie miał zamiaru oddać pola przeciwnikowi. Wiktor czując, że traci powietrze, uciekł się do fortelu i połaskotał mężczyznę po żebrach. Zaskoczony Japończyk odskoczył z piskiem.

\- Ha! _победа_! - wykrztusił Rosjanin, dysząc ciężko. - Jednak dobrze zauważyłem, masz tam łaskotki!

\- Oszukujesz... - wyrzucił z siebie Yuuri, również próbując złapać powietrze.

\- Czyli jak, robisz, co ci każę? - uśmiechnął się zalotnie Wiktor.

Mężczyzna rzucił rzadkie u niego poza lodowiskiem spojrzenie nie godzącego się z porażką sportowca.

\- ...do trzech wygranych – wymruczał Japończyk i sięgnął po kolejne Pocky, wywołując tym niemały zachwyt u partnera.

Rosjanin zwyciężył trzy do jednego. Jako że Yuuri był bardziej wytrzymały, a w dodatku obudziło się w nim niespodziewanie sportowe zacięcie, starszy z mężczyzn musiał zdać się na oszustwa.

\- Ale z łóżka nie musiałeś mnie zrzucać... - mruknął z poziomu podłogi po czwartym pojedynku Japończyk.

\- Wybacz... - przeprosił go Wiktor, gdy zdołał jako tako chwycić oddech. - Sam się sturlałeś.

\- Jasne, sam...

Adrenalina troszkę zeszła z Yuuriego, obolałego przez upadek i wymęczonego grą. Nie spodziewał się, że tak się wkręci w tę głupią zabawę, ale ostatecznie nie żałował ani trochę, że ją zaproponował.

\- Masz za wąskie łóżko. - Wiktor przechylił się na skraj materaca i uśmiechnął zaczepnie do leżącego niżej mężczyzny. - A w ogóle to wygrałem teraz na dobre, prawda?

Japończyk poczuł, jak jego puls przyśpiesza jeszcze bardziej. Kiedyś straci przez tego _gaijina_ resztki zdrowia...

\- Tak – przytaknął. - Rób ze mną, co chcesz.

Jego towarzysz westchnął ciężko. Przewrócił się na plecy, znikając z pola widzenia Yuuriego, i milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. Yuuri, czekając na decyzję, coraz bardziej się denerwował.

\- Wieprzowinko, masz znowu dobry humor? - zawołał w końcu Wiktor.

\- Daje radę... A dlaczego pytasz?

\- Jak bardzo będziesz zły, gdy zaproponuje ci jeszcze raz te kocie uszka?

Tym razem Yuuri zamilkł, intensywnie myśląc.

\- ...ale tylko na dwie minuty – westchnął ostatecznie.

\- Naprawdę?! - Rosjanin podniósł się uradowany. Zaraz jednak spróbował opanować swoją ekscytację. - Ale wiesz, ja tylko tak się wygłupiam, nie chcę cię do niczego przymuszać, jeśli nie masz ochoty i w ogóle...

\- Nie no, tyle moja duma wytrzyma – uspokoił go Yuuri, siadając po turecku na podłodze. - Lubię, jak się cieszysz. Tylko żadnych zdjęć!

Japończyk sięgnął po akcesoria i je założył. Czuł się więcej niż głupio, ale ucieszona mina Wiktora trochę to wynagradzała.

\- Przepraszam, ale wyglądasz tak ślicznie... - Rosjanin osunął się koło niego na podłogę i pogłaskał po policzku. - Fetyszy się nie wybiera.

Yuuri, postanawiając nie komentować ostatniego zdania, pochylił się i ugryzł partnera w szyję. Wiktor wydał z siebie głośne jęknięcie, wcale nie sugerujące niezadowolenie.

\- Niegrzeczna koszka z ciebie – mruknął zalotnie i zagłębiając dłoń w włosy mężczyznę.

Już mieli oddać się radosnym zalotom, kiedy drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się z hukiem i stanęła w nich ciągnąca Makkachina za obrożę Mari.

\- Ja przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale chciałam tylko dać znać, że kiedy wy się tu migdalicie, to ten cholerny pies znowu wsunął pół talerza gorących kluch – rzuciła, odstawiając pudla tuż przy nich. - Rozumiem, że trudno go upilnować, ale szwagier niech też czasem ochrzani swojego pupila za podkradanie jedzenia, bo my już nie wiemy, gdzie je chować. Jak się udławi tymi kluchami, będzie mieć za swoje.

Powiedziawszy to, skierowała się ku wyjściu. Na progu spojrzała jeszcze przez ramię i uśmiechnęła zaczepnie.

\- Ale z ręką na sercu, bracik, w tych uszkach i ogonku wyglądasz całkiem, całkiem. Tylko pamiętaj, by nosić do nich szalik, bo ślady po twoim, jak to było, przeziębieniu, trochę psują słodziachny _image_.

Po zamknięciu przez nią drzwi zapadło milczenie. Makkachin, trochę zdezorientowany, podszedł do właściciela i zaczął lizać go po twarzy.

\- To na czym skończyliśmy...? - spytał Wiktor po ogarnięciu rzeczywistości.

\- Na tym, że chcę umrzeć, tu i teraz... - odpowiedział tępo Japończyk, zdejmując powoli uszka.

\- Och... - rzucił smutno Rosjanin, rozumiejąc, że oznaczało to koniec pieszczot. - Właściwie dziewczynki od Nishigorich powinny jakoś za niedługo pojawić się u nas, a ja muszę pomóc im założyć konto na Facebooku... Może się... - przerwał, zauważywszy na biurku pomiętolone, papierowe kwiatki. - Zepsułeś ich origami?! Yuuri, wiesz co, jak...

Japończyk bardzo niemrawo przytaknął. Wiktor, choćby chciał, nie mógł ciągnąć swojego kazania. Yuuri wyglądał już na wystarczająco pokaranego przez los.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesteśmy już za półmetkiem, yay!
> 
> Pogromcą przycinków była dzisiaj Dziabara <333
> 
> победа - Zwycięstwo!  
> W ramach ciekawostki - Z Karatsu (pierwowzór Hasetsu) do 1,5-milionowej Fukuoki, czyli najbliższego dużo większego miasta jest ponad 1h autem i 1,5 h pociągiem. W 9 odcinku, właśnie na tamtejszym lotnisku doszło do ponownego pojednania się kochasiów ^^  
> Miałam też dać w przypisie, że "seiza" to ten najbardziej japoński sposób klęczenia. I, że właściwie nie robi się tego na łóżku...
> 
> Do następnego~


	6. VI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak to Minako i Mari rozważają nad życiem.

Minako znalazła Mari na werandzie z tyłu onsenu. Mimo chłodu, nie oparła się pokusie wypalenia papierosa w swojej ulubionej kryjówce, schowana przed rodziną i klientami.

\- Można się przyłączyć? - rzuciła nauczycielka, stając w drzwiach.

\- Zawsze chętnie przygarnę towarzystwo - odpowiedziała młodsza z kobiet i przesunęła się trochę. - Fajeczki?

\- Niestety. Wystarczy, że ty mnie potrujesz - parsknęła Minako, zajmując miejsce obok. Przed nimi rozciągał się widok na rzadko używany tylny ogródek. Latem było tu naprawdę przyjemnie, teraz nagie drzewa i szare niebo sprawiały raczej przygnębiające wrażenie, chłodną, jak na standardy Kyushu, aurą.

\- Jak tam zakupy z carewiczem? - spytała Mari po chwili kontemplacji otoczenia.

\- Tak jak wyobrażasz sobie chodzenie po sklepach z bajecznie bogatym dzieciakiem. Ale muszę powiedzieć, że całkiem pocieszny z niego brzdąc. Aż miło się patrzyło, jak podnieca się byle japońską specjalnością – zachichotała Minako.

\- Ano, w gruncie rzeczy to dobre dziecko – przytaknęła protekcjonalnym tonem Mari i puściła dymek, nie zważając, że od wspomnianego „dziecka” dzielą ją zaledwie dwa lata. Zanim sięgnęła po kolejnego papierosa, towarzyszka zatrzymała ją gestem i wyciągnęła pudełko pocky z kieszeni płaszcza.

\- To może teraz ja poczęstuję. Wiktor nakupował tego tyle, że i mnie skusił. Już zapomniałam, jak je lubię.

\- A, dziękuję, dziękuję. Jaki to smak? – Mari z uśmiechem ugryzła przysmak. - Dobre.

\- Pomarańczowe.

Obie kobiety znów chwilę milczały, ciesząc się widokiem. Z głębi domu dobiegł ich krzyk trojaczek. Dzień jak co dzień.

\- Zorientowałam się w kwestii Barcelony – odezwała się Minako. - Tak jak gadałyśmy, wyszłoby osiem dni wakacji, hulaj dusza, rachunków nie ma.

\- Cudownie – westchnęła młodsza kobieta, sięgając znów do paczki z fajkami. - Europa, to brzmi tak elegancko...

\- Nie byłaś tam jeszcze?

\- Nie. Byłam w Korei, Singapurze i dwa razy w USA, ale w tamte okolice nigdy się nie zapuściłam. - Po chwili zamyślenia dodała: - Jednak fajnie mieć takiego braciszka. Człowiek inaczej nie miałby pretekstu, żeby się z domu ruszyć. Ale komu ja to mówię... Ty przecież byłaś wszędzie.

\- Oj, zdziwiłabyś się – zaśmiała się Minako. - Do Barcelony jeszcze nie zawitałam.

\- Byleby młody nie zawalił i się na te finały dostał. Bo trochę głupio tak balować, gdy ten będzie się załamywać z powodu niespełnionych oczekiwań. Te bilety na turniej da się ewentualnie zwrócić?

\- Po pierwsze – rzuciła nauczycielka stanowczo – sama widzisz, że Yuuriemu idzie znakomicie i nie ma co się zamartwiać tym, żeby nie dostał się do finału. Po drugie, dziewczyno, ty w ogóle wiesz, kto jeszcze ma szansę tam startować? Dla samego Szwajcara warto ruszyć się na drugi koniec kuli ziemskiej. Widziałam go ledwie tydzień temu w Pekinie, więc wiem, co mówię!

\- I Yurio też się pewnie dostanie... - rozmarzyła się Mari. - Znaczy, wiem, że ma jeszcze mleko pod nosem, ale co mam zrobić, gdy takie strasznie pocieszne z niego kociątko. A z pełnoletnich... Kojarzysz byłego współlokatora Yuuriego? Tego Taja? Byłam kiedyś przy tym, jak młody z nim gadał przez Skype. Normalnie bułka cynamonowa z lukrem, modlę się, by kiedyś tu przyjechał w odwiedziny.

\- Oni wszyscy tam tacy młodziutcy... - westchnęła ciężko Minako, przechylając pudełko z pocky, by sprawdzić, czy wśród okruszków znajdzie się jeszcze coś wartego uwagi.

\- Ty mi nie mów... - ciężko westchnęła jej rozmówczyni. - Nawet Wiktor jest młodszy ode mnie, a wśród łyżwiarzy uważają go za dziadka. O, właśnie! Gdyby Yuuri jedna nie przeszedł dalej i włączył mi się tryb współczucia starszej siostry, przypomnij mi proszę, że ta mała cholera wyrwała sobie najprzystojniejszego, najbogatszego i najbardziej utalentowanego carewicza pod słońcem, tak zakochanego, że gotów był porzucić dla niego cały dorobek życia, żeby zamieszkać z nim i jego rodziną na jakimś końcu świata. W takich okolicznościach, nie mam po co marnować empatii.

\- Czy ja słyszę zazdrość, moja droga? - zachichotała nauczycielka.

\- To rozsądek. W społeczeństwie musi być równowaga. Tak więc, co by nie było, ja zasługuję z czystym sumieniem na małe wakacje w Europie...

\- Oczywiście. Katalończycy ci się spodobają, są znacznie przyjemniejsi niż Rosjanie. Może nawet sobie jednego przywieziesz jako pamiątkę... No chyba, że już masz na oku jakiegoś carewicza tutaj? - rzuciła Minako i sugestywnie spojrzała na towarzyszkę. Ta z niewzruszoną miną, paliła w spokoju papierosa, nie dając się podpuścić.

\- Może – odparła z przeciągnięciem. - Jeden perfekcyjny zięć z bajki na rodzinę to niestety u nas limit, ale nie jest jakoś tragicznie. Choć, jak ci barcelończycy są tacy piękni, jak mi opowiadasz, to kto wie? - Po chwili milczenia dodała jeszcze: - Ale nie sugeruj nic moim rodzicom, dobra? Nie są jakoś wybitnie wścibscy, ale wiesz jak to działa, te spojrzenia pełne oczekiwań, łapanie się „ostatniej” szansy... Niepotrzebne mi to na razie.

\- Jasne. Rozumiem cię doskonale.

Kilka mew przeleciało nad domem, kracząc coś po swojemu. Nauczycielka schowała puste opakowanie po słodyczach znowu do torby i oparła się wygodnie o kolumnę.

\- A propos tajemnic... - zagadała. - Wikuś mi się wygadał w jednej kwestii. Ponoć przychodzi tu czasami do ciebie zakurzyć?

\- O, to mu się wyrwało! – zaśmiała się Mari. - Mam nadzieję, że tylko ty o tym wiesz? Bo to obecnie mój największy hak na niego. Strasznie się martwi tym, że Yuuri mógłby się dowiedzieć.

\- Och, spokojnie, choć mam nadzieję, że pozwolisz mi go od teraz też tym szantażować. – Uśmiech Minako zdradzał, że miała już kilka skonkretyzowanych planów w tej kwestii. - Ale nie powiem, jestem dość mocno zaskoczona. Żeby ten chodzący ideał sportowca miał taką skazę... No, no...

\- Niestety, nie jest to tak piękna rysa, jak sobie wyobrażasz. Nie można powiedzieć, by skubany był nałogowcem. Dosłownie kilka razy tylko wypalił ze mną po jednej fajce. I to dosłownie jednej, bo nigdy nie dał się skusić na więcej. Ponoć mieli kiedyś taką zabawę w Petersburgu, między łyżwiarzami, mówił ci? Taką jakby próbę odwagi...

\- A, to, że palenie tak ich podniecało, bo było tym przysłowiowym zakazanym owocem? Jakoś próbował mi się tłumaczyć właśnie śpiewką w młodzieżowe zabawy. - Starsza z kobiet znowu parsknęła śmiechem. - Co tobie naopowiadał?

\- Że jako wielcy sportowcy i przyszłość Rosji mieli umowę, by nie palić nigdy więcej niż jednego papierosa na dzień. I potem rywalizowali, który nie wpadnie w nałóg...

\- Mówisz, że taka rosyjska ruletka? - Obie zaczęły chichotać.

\- Dokładnie! Wiktor też to tak nazwał! - przytaknęła Mari. - I on oczywiście nigdy nie umiał nawet zrozumieć, jak można się od takiej drobnostki uzależnić...

\- Jaaasne... Ale teraz wciąż, niby jakiś uczniak, przychodzi do ciebie potajemnie palić?

\- Ponoć przypomina mu to czasy młodości i ojczyznę. I pali tylko i wyłącznie towarzysko.

\- Nadczłowiek po prostu... Takie przyziemnie problemy szarych ludzi się go nie imają - parsknęła nauczycielka.

\- Na początku też tak myślałam. Ale ostatnio jakby bardziej go ręka świerzbi, gdy kończy tego swojego jednego papierosa. Obawiam się, że przez naszą rodzinę Wiktor Nikiforow staje się bardziej ludzki. - Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do wspomnień.

Minako pokręciła z zaskoczeniem głową. Przed oczami ukazała jej się wcale nie brzydka scenka: Wiktor siedzący na tarasie, z papierosem między palcami i tą swoją grzywką zawadiacko zasłaniającą jedno oko, wciągający nieśpiesznie dym i wypuszczający go potem w kierunku ogródka... Od razu jakoś cieplej na sercu. I nie tylko.

\- Przypomnij mi tylko – przerwała w końcu nastałą ciszę. - Jak to się stało, że jeden z rodu Katsukich w ogóle go uwiódł, rozpoczynając ten upadek z Olimpu?

\- Ponoć bóg łyżwiarstwa poleciał na jędrne uda...

\- ...że co? - spojrzała na nią zdziwiona.

\- Nie patrz tak, tylko powtarzam, co mi wyspowiadał... Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale Wiktor zakochał się na zabój w naszym Yuurim już na bankiecie po zeszłorocznym Grand Prix. I co najlepsze, to właśnie mój własny, rodzony brat, człowiek „chodzące kompleksy” i niedowartościowanie, miał go wtedy uwieść...

\- Gadasz! Jak? - Minako z podekscytowaniem usiadła na skraju tarasu, wpatrując się w młodszą koleżankę z wyczekiwaniem, ale i niedowierzaniem. - Wiem, że pan Idealny już od początku upatrzył sobie naszego Yuuriego, ale zrozumiałam, że wpadł mu w oko na jakichś zawodach i nie drążyłam tematu. Tam było coś więcej?

\- Słuchaj, co wiem! Założę się, że wtedy popił. Na sto procent – rzuciła tonem znawcy Mari. - Cóż, na pewno nie jakoś do niepamięci... Wiesz, jak nasz ojciec się zachowuje, jak przesadzi z niewylewaniem za kołnierz, prawda? Wszyscy w rodzinie podejrzewają, że młody odziedziczył te same geny, choć nigdy nie dał się na tym przyłapać, przynajmniej tu w Japonii. Kto wie, co tam robił w tej Ameryce... No, ale. Wikuś trochę owija całą sprawę w bawełnę, ale spróbuj go skierować na ten temat i dopiero się zdziwisz. Jak mi to opowiadał, miał tak rozmarzony wzrok, jakby przynajmniej tej nocy jakiś anioł, czy co oni to mają na Zachodzie, z Niebios zstąpił.

\- I to niby nasz Yuuri wyrwał najgorętszego kawalera na świecie? - Minako pokręciła ze zdziwieniem głową. - A wydawało mi się, że przyjazd carewicza z bajki był dla niego czymś niespodziewanym...

\- Wiesz, Wiktor mówił jeszcze, że po bankiecie nie miał od niego znaku życia i myślał już, że nasz Romeo ma go w dupie. – Mari zaśmiała się serdecznie. - Dopiero ten słynny filmik uświadomił mu, że jest po co brać sprawę we własne ręce i przyjeżdżać do Japonii...

\- Ale dlaczego Yuuri nie skontaktował się z nim po tym, jak go, ponoć, uwiódł? - Minako zmarszczyła brwi. - Jeśli naprawdę miał wtedy taką chemię z osobą, którą podziwiał od tylu lat... Wiesz, on i jego Wiktorioseksualizm, jak to ładnie Nishigori wymyślił...

\- Oj, znasz tego głupka – parsknęła jego siostra. - Na pewno zinterpretował to na swoją niekorzyść. Pomyślał pewnie, że zrobił coś niewłaściwego i ostatecznie zaprzepaścił wszelkie nadzieje na to, by sempaj go zauważył. A tu, jak zwykle, poradził sobie świetnie... Kiedyś go nawet chciałam zagadać na ten temat, ale mnie spławił. Wyglądało prawie, jakby zapomniał całe zdarzenie. Może zbłaźnił się tak, że próbuje wyprzeć je z pamięci?

\- Ech, to cały problem z nim– westchnęła Minako, odchylając się do pozycji półleżącej, podpierając łokciami. - Po zeszłym roku uzyskał tytuł, szóstego, tak, właśnie, szóstego, cholerka, najlepszego łyżwiarza na świecie i zdołał przekonać obiekt swoich marzeń do przemierzenia połowy globu, by z nim „trenować”, a ten jeszcze będzie się upierać, że nic mu w życiu nie wychodzi...

\- Taki to jest chodzący problem pierwszego świata, ten mój durny bracik. - Mari powiedziała to jednak tonem troskliwym i pozbawionym złośliwości. - Ale... Wiktor go zmienia.

\- Myślisz?

\- Pewnie też to zauważyłaś. W porównaniu do tego, jaki był w liceum, ba, jaki był jeszcze w marcu... No inny człowiek. Lepszy.

Minako nie odpowiedziała. Przed dłuższą chwilę obie siedziały znów w milczeniu. Z nieba zaczęło lekko kropić. Mari ze smutkiem dostrzegła, że skończyły jej się fajki. Spojrzała ku nauczycielce gotowa, by wrócić już do ciepłego wnętrza.

\- Myślisz, że oni tego nie spieprzą? - spytała w końcu Minako. - Wiesz, jaki jest Yuuri. Pomyśli, że jest tego wszystkiego niegodny i sam siebie zasabotuje.

\- Z jednej strony masz rację, bo on serio nie umie w cieszenie się życiem - westchnęła Mari. - Ale z drugiej... Z tego, co dzisiaj widziałam, to ich związek ma się całkiem dobrze. Baaardzo dobrze nawet.

\- W jakim sensie? - dopytała Minako, wyczuwając w tonie rozmówczyni, że dowiedziała się ona o czymś niezwykle interesującym.

\- Powiedzmy może po prostu, że młody musi być dla mnie w najbliższym czasie bardzo miły, jeśli nie mam zdradzić szczegółów pewnych ciekawych... zabaw...

\- Czy ma to jakiś związek z kocimi uszkami?

Mari spojrzała na nauczycielkę ze zdziwieniem, po czym obie wybuchnęły szczerą salwą śmiechu.

\- A mówił, że kupi je dla Yurio! - Wykrztusiła Minako, gdy już jako tako opanowała chichot. - Widzisz! Kłamca z niego zawodowy... - uśmiechnęła się młodsza z kobiet, wstając i kierując się ku wnętrzu. W przypływie zadumy obróciła się jeszcze i dorzuciła dość wesoło. - Mówię, nie trzeba się o tę dwójkę bać. I miej też wiarę we mnie. Nie mam zamiaru stracić najlepszego szwagra, jakiego sobie można wymarzyć.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach, przepraszam, jakoś zacięłam się przy tym fragmencie i nie wiem gdzie mi czas między wrzuceniem ostatniego rozdziału, a tego zniknął D: Obiecuję poprawę, koniec już niedługo! (Jeszcze trzy rozdziałki). 
> 
> Palący Wiktor (wybacz Dziab, że to nie Twój fetysz, wstyd mi za siebie :P) został zainspirowany tym doujinem: http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=60123056 który mnie także mocno najhajpował na relację Wiktora i Mari. Może kiedy bardziej to rozwinę... (Wieki temu istniało też tłumaczenie na angielski tej historii, ale wyparowało z tumblra.) 
> 
> Jutuberowy dowcip był tani, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać 8D
> 
> Do następnego (a w następnym literatury rosyjskiej będzie najwięcej <3)


	7. VII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W którym nocną porą wysuwa się wiele aluzji literackiej.

Noc była cicha i spokojna. Lekki deszczyk ledwo dawał o sobie znać, nie tworząc większego hałasu niż równomierne stukanie zegara. Wszyscy domownicy pewnie już spali i tylko dwóch mężczyzn, nie licząc skulonego w ich nogach psa, leżących w wąskim łóżku Yuuriego jeszcze dzielnie stawiało czoła zmęczeniu. Choć z drugiej strony, Japończyk już nie wiedział, czy wciąż był obudzony, czy odpłynął już w jakiś szczególne bogaty w detale sen. Jedyne źródło światła w pokoju płynęło z telefonu w ręku Wiktora, ale Yuuri zwracał uwagę tylko na dwa bodźce. Jednym była podnosząca się nieregularnie klatka piersiowa, na której trzymał głowę. Ta rozpraszająca poduszka podtrzymywała go na powierzchni jawy, dekoncentrując i co jakiś czas odrywając uwagę od najważniejszego w tym momencie zjawiska. Głosu odczytującego z ekranu rosyjską powieść.

Yuuri dość wybiórczo śledził treść historii. Rosjanin skakał po fragmentach, jakby chciał mu przedstawić całą fabułę jak najszybciej, ale nie mógł zdecydować się, które sceny uznać za zbędne, co chwilę znajdując coś, czego w żaden sposób ominąć się nie dało. Czasem złościł się na angielskie tłumaczenie i dorzucał z pamięci cytaty oryginalnego wydania. Tu i ówdzie, dopowiadał też własne przemyślenia na temat przeczytanej treści tak, że trudno już było orzec, co stanowiło wizją autora, a co interpretacją. Ale właśnie to sprawiało, że Katsuki czuł się szczególnie wyróżniony. Miał wrażenie, że czytana mu jednostajnym, ale niepozbawionym emocji głosem historia stworzona była tylko i wyłącznie dla niego, a cała ta chwila, swoją intymnością i magią, naprawdę przypominała sen.

\- I o to właśnie chodzi w historii Mistrza i Małgorzaty – mówił Wiktor. - Dlatego na pytanie o kwiaty odpowiada się negatywnie... „Iwan dowiedział się, że przybysz i jego potajemna żona już w pierwszych dniach trwania ich związku doszli do wniosku, że wtedy na rogu Twerskiej i owego zaułka, zetknął ich ze sobą sam los i że są stworzeni dla siebie" - kontynuował czytanie losów zakochanych. - Dobra, potem jest cały fragment o niepowodzeniu książki napisanej przez Mistrza, te rozdziały o Jerozolimie przeczytam ci jeszcze później, są znakomite, choć nie od razu można zrozumieć, o co w nich chodzi... O, a potem ten głupi Mistrz postanowił dla dobra ukochanej ją porzucić, zaraz do tego wrócę, tylko gdzie był ten jeden akapit... Chyba później jednak...

Przescrollował dłuższy kawałek tekstu, aż wreszcie znalazł to, co chciał.

\- Ach, dopiero w części drugiej...

Czytał teraz opis pozornie szczęśliwego życia Małgorzaty:

\- „Jej mąż był młody, przystojny, dobry, uczciwy i uwielbiał żonę"... „Małgorzacie nigdy nie brakowało pieniędzy"... „Słowem... czy była szczęśliwa? Ani przez chwilę! Odkąd mając lat dziewiętnaście wyszła za mąż i trafiła do tej willi, nie zaznała szczęścia. O bogowie, o bogowie moi!"... Gdy czytałem tę powieść za pierwszym razem, gdzieś w tym momencie zrozumiałem, że to moja ulubiona książka... - Wiktor na chwilę zamilkł, zatopiony w przemyśleniach. - Wieprzowinko, zasnąłeś?

\- Nie... Słucham cię – mruknął Yuuri, nie otwierając oczu.

\- Jaaasne. To wymień mi, kto składa się na świtę Szatana.

\- Był tam kot Behemot... I nie mam pamięci do imion – parsknął Japończyk, wyobrażając sobie, jak oburzoną minę musi mieć teraz jego partner.

\- No wiesz co... - Zanim Rosjanin mógł się rozkręcił, Yuuri wszedł mu w słowo.

\- A właściwie to, dlaczego ten Mistrz odszedł od swojej ukochanej?

\- Przede wszystkim dlatego, że był głupi – parsknął Wiktor, zezwalając łaskawie na lekką zmianę tematu. - Jako, że w sztuce mu nie wychodziło, myślał, że nic nie jest wart, a najmniej takiej idealnej osoby jak ona, i skazując na swoją obecność, tylko ją unieszczęśliwia. I tak postanowił dla dobra ukochanej złamać serca ich obojgu. Durnota, jak już mówiłem. Ale spokojnie, Małgorzata potem da mu do zrozumienia, na czym polega miłość. Tak _in your face..._ Choć bez spoilerów, dojdziemy do tego jeszcze... Uch, telefon mi się rozładowuje i... To już ta godzina? Jejku, a miałem jeszcze takie ambitne plany literackie wobec ciebie... _Anna Karenina_ ci się spodoba. Tam jest postać, która strasznie mi ciebie przypomina, Lewin dokładniej rzecz biorąc. Tak samo ma problemy z zauważeniem swoich zalet jak ty, przez co nie może zejść się tak długo ze swoją Kitty...

\- Znałem kiedyś jedną Ketty – parsknął Japończyk. Zaraz jednak pożałował wtrącenia, bo zaczęły przypominać mu się sceny zbytnio psujące tę wspaniałą teraźniejszość. Nie, nie chciał teraz zajmować się własną przeszłością.

\- Widzisz, w przyrodzie nic nie ginie. Nawet scena na lodowisku tam była... Dobra, ale jutro znowu trzeba trenować, a książki nie uciekną. Zarządzam spanie!

\- Mhm... - mruknął Yuuri przez zaciśnięte gardło. Poczuł, jak jego własne serce chwyta nieprzyjemny skurcz. Przyszłością również nie chciał zawracać sobie głowy, tak długo, jak mógł.

' Rosjanin nie zauważając niczego podejrzanego, odłożył telefon, pozwalając ciemności pochłonąć cały pokój. Powiercił się trochę, układając w wygodniejszą pozycję i przytulił do siebie Japończyka. W nogach łóżka pudel wydał przez sen piskojęk.

\- Słyszysz? Makkachinowi musi się śnić coś miłego – szepnął mu do ucha. Po chwili dodał: - Podoba ci się książka?

\- Tak, podoba – odpowiedział całkiem szczerze Japończyk, obejmując jedną ręką tors partnera i trochę, ale tylko trochę, się uspokajając. - Nie do końca rozumiem wszystkie wątki, ale całość jest wciągająca. Chętnie posłucham więcej.

\- Nie ma problemu. Mamy cały czas tego świata...

I znów, nieprzyjemne, targające wnętrzności uczucie, nasiliło się. Ledwo docierało do niego, o czym Wiktor teraz opowiadał. Miało to związek z jakimś jego wcześniejszym kochankiem i przedstawieniem teatralnym, chyba też od Bułhakowa, do którego oceny obaj się nie zgadzali, co ostatecznie miało doprowadzić do zerwania ich znajomości. Yuuri przytakiwał mechanicznie, próbując jakoś powstrzymać czający się tuż przed nim atak paniki. Jakimś cudem udało mu się opanować. Czując, że anegdotka partnera zbliża się ku końcowi, postanowił sprowadzić rozmowę na jakiś bardziej angażujący temat, byleby zająć myśli czymś innym.

\- A tak właściwie, w ilu... związkach już byłeś? - rzucił bezmyślnie jedno z pytań kręcących mu się od jakiegoś czasu po głowie.

Nikiforow wydawał się trochę zaskoczony.

\- Związkach w sensie... Chodzić z kimś czy uprawiać seks?

\- Oba – cicho dopowiedział Katsuki, czując, że się rumieni.

\- Nie opowiadałem ci już o tym? - spytał w zamyśleniu Wiktor.

\- Ale nigdy nie padła żadna liczba, a ja nie wiem, czy dobrze podliczyłem...

\- Jeśli trzeba... - mruknął niepewnie. - Poczekaj...

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Yuuri podniósł wzrok i w dostrzegł w słabym świetle nocy, że Rosjanin zmarszczył brwi i lekko poruszał ustami, jakby mówiąc do siebie. Jednocześnie zaczął nieświadomie błądzić palcami po plecach partnera, rysując jakieś nieokreślone szlaczki.

\- Wiktor... Było ich tak dużo? - spytał w końcu Katsuki, wtulając znowu twarz w mężczyznę, przerażony, że ten nie może doliczyć się wszystkich swoich afer miłosnych.

\- Nie, nie... Po prostu wychodzą mi ułamki... - mruknął wreszcie. - No co, flirtowanie jest zabawne. Ale, jeśli mam być szczery, to w miarę porządnie chodziłem z pię... okej, czterema osobami. Tak żeby przez przynajmniej kilka miesięcy... _Well_ , ale to wszystko było takie... Nieangażujące.

\- Nieangażujące?

\- W sensie, nie wkładałem w to wysiłku. Po prostu się zdarzało, a potem kończyło... W porównaniu do tego teraz, aż trudno porównywać.

Yuuri wzdrygnął się, chcąc, ale nie odważając się spojrzeć w twarz partnera. Także dlatego, że sam nie mógł powstrzymać się od niespodziewanego uśmiechu.

\- A seks...? Tylko nie mów, że tutaj też wychodzą ci ułamki.

\- Oj, świnko... - Wiktor zaśmiał się i pocałował go w czubek głowy. Jego ręka znalazła drogę pod koszulę Japończyka i zaczęła nieśpiesznie wędrować kciukiem po kręgosłupie. Yuuri wzdrygnął, choć nie mógł powiedzieć, by pieszczota była nieprzyjemna. - Ty naprawdę mało wiesz o życiu, prawda? Ale spokojnie, tutaj odpowiedź jest prostsza. Sześć osób, w tym dwa razy były to sprawy jednorazowe. Jeśli o nikim nie zapomniałem. - Zawahał się na ułamek sekundy. - Nieee, no aż tak słabej pamięci nie mam...

\- Tylko? - Japończyk znów podniósł głowę i zerknął na Nikiforowa, spoglądające na niego z lekkim uśmiechem powątpiewania.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie wierzysz tym wszystkim portalom plotkarskim, które parują mnie z każdą osobą, na jaką spojrzę - parsknął Wiktor. - Raz czytałem, że mam fetysz na starsze kobiety i regularnie odwiedzam pewną doświadczoną pannę wolnego zawodu... Nie żeby podejrzaną nie była moja rodzona ciotka, przewodnicząca rady parafialnej swojej cerkwi... No, ale, nie licząc pewnych ułamków, sześć osób, po równo kobiet i mężczyzn. To chyba nie jest dużo? Nie miałem nigdy zbyt dużo czasu na romansowanie. Znaczy, w porównaniu z tobą i tak jest nieźle, ale...

\- Weź się nie naśmiewaj - mruknął urażony Yuuri, dźgając partnera ostrzegawczo w brzuch.

\- Tak, tak, przepraszam. - Japończyk dostał na pocieszenie całus w nos. - Głupi jestem.

Po chwili milczenia, w którym głaskanie po plecach przyjemnie się nasiliło, Wiktor zaczął szeptać mu do ucha, troszeczkę przyjmując przy tym ton, jaki używał do tłumaczenia teorii łyżwiarskich.

\- Ale to wszystko liczby, kto by się niby przejmował. Nie ilość, a jakość się liczy. Tylko błagam, nie miej teraz jakiś głupich myśli, typu, że mniej wiesz o wszystkich tych sprawach, więc się nie odzywasz i zostawiasz je w mojej gestii. To wszystko nie ma sensu, jeśli nie będziesz wykazywał inicjatywy i czasem mnie ochrzaniał, jak wyprawiam głupoty. W sumie, może ja teraz plotę dyrdymały, przecież przed programem dowolnym, wtedy w garażu, porządnie mnie zrugałeś, więc wiesz, jak to działa. Dobrze na tym wtedy wyszliśmy, heh, ja tam zakochałem się w tobie jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej, nawet nie myślałem, że to w ogóle możliwe, a tu widzisz. Jak to mówią, nie ma jak porządna kłótnia dla wzmocnienia związku, ale ty pewnie mnie zaraz upomnisz za te oczywistości, mimo to wolę...

Yuuri przestał słuchać prawie zaraz po słowie „zakochałem", ze zdziwieniem przyjmując nie tylko to, że w tym samym zdaniu nie padło żadne „ale", jak i ton, jakim zostało ono wypowiedziane. Całkiem naturalnie, w środku wypowiedzi, Wiktor pewnie nawet nie zorientował się, że w użyciu tego sformułowania było cokolwiek nadzwyczajnego. Może jeszcze wydawało mu się, że w całej tej sytuacji, w tym „zakochaniu się", którego przedmiotem miał być on, Yuuri Katsuki, też nie chodziło o nic niezwykłego...? Przecież to bez sensu. Jakieś wytłumaczenie dla doboru tych słów musiało zginąć w przekładzie, może w różnicach kulturowych albo zwykłym przejęzyczeniu...

Myśl, że można się w nim zakochać wciąż była dla niego zbyt nierealna, by mógł ją ot tak, po prostu zaakceptować.

Nie minęła chwila, gdy Wiktor zasnął, ukołysany własnym gadaniem. Yuuri jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę mierzył się z mętlikiem w głowie, próbując uspokoić się, delikatnie przeczesując jasne włosy ukochanego, uśmiechającego się w odpowiedzi przez sen. Jego spokojny oddech, zdołał ostatecznie uśpić także Katsukiego, zmęczonego już tym, że sam nie wiedział, czy zaczyna tracić zmysły ze strachu czy bezmiernej radości.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiecie jak się mówi - fanfik to dzieło pisane dla siebie samego z którym tylko dzielimy się z innymi? Jak rzadko tak się czułam pisząc ten rozdział. Mi się podoba i to mi wyjątkowo starczy zupełnie <3 (ale jak wam też przypadł do gustu, to wcale nie narzekam!). Ach, dobrze czasem zrobić sobie dobrze~
> 
> Przypisy-cian:
> 
> Wszystkie fragmenty Mistrza i Małgorzaty pochodzą z tłumaczenia Ireny Lewandowskiej i Witolda Dąbrowskiego. Tak, lubię myśleć o postaciach w YOI w AU MiM (moja beta wzdycha z dezapropatą, ja zacieszam i tak). 
> 
> Już po napisaniu tej części zaczęłam czytać Annę Kareninę i uśmiałam się pysznie widząc jak swojego pierwszego pojawienia Lewin bardziej i bardziej przypomina mi Yuuriego. Czy mogę dopowiedzieć, że książka autentycznie posiada scenę na lodowisku, gdzie wspomniany Lewin określony jest jako jeden z najlepszych łyżwiarzy? Dziękuję. (A Wrońskiego kojarzę z Wiktorem. Widzicie, moi drodzy, tak chińskie bajki niszczą mózg). 
> 
> @Dziabara otrzymuje specjalne pozdrowienia *wink, wink*


	8. VIII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W Petersburgu latają szklanki i refleksje nad miłością

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziabara najlepszą betą <3

\- No nie mogę... Znowu wkurzają ludzi swoją obleśnością! - warknął Jurij, chwytając gniewnie pałeczki i wbijając je pionowo w ryż.

\- Kto? - spytali jednocześnie Mila i Georgij, ale rozjuszone spojrzenie rzucone im przez najmłodszego kolegę postawiło sprawę jasno. Chodziło o Wiktora i japońskiego Yuuriego.

Cała trójka siedziała w jednej z ładniejszych miejskich restauracji serwujących japońszczyznę. Korzystając z zaskakująco ciepłej jak na listopad pogody, usadowili się na tarasie rozciągającym się nad jedną z licznych petersburskich rzeczek i sprawiającym, że wygórowane ceny menu wydawały się choć trochę usprawiedliwione. Nie żeby Mila i Jurij się nimi przejmowali - w końcu Georgij fundował. Ostatecznie najmłodszy łyżwiarz wcinał jakiś drogi miks owoców morza na ryżu, rezygnując dziś ze swojego ulubionego japońskiego dania. Katsudon, dzięki niemu i rozpowszechnionemu przez chłopaka skojarzeniu tego posiłku z japońskim Yuurim, stał się ulubionym daniem petersburskich łyżwiarzy.

\- Co tam u kochasiów? - zainteresowała się Mila, odkładając na chwilę miskę z wieprzowiną i odchylając się na krześle, by dojrzeć ekran komórki kolegi.

\- No co ma być... Zbereźność, brak wstydu i w ogóle poniżej wszelkiej krytyki! - prychnął chłopak, przypominając w tym obrażonego kota.

Dziewczyna odebrała mu telefon i podzieliła się widokiem z Georgijem. Mieli przed sobą wrzucone na Facebooka zdjęcie Yuuriego Katsukiego, najpewniej zrobione z ukrycia. Wyluzoway mężczyzna siedział po turecku, trzymając na kolanach łeb Makkachina. Jego właściciel także był widoczny, choć w tle i trochę rozmazany.

\- Co jest nie tak? - zdziwił się Popowicz, nie dostrzegając w dość rodzajowej scence nic wartego oburzenia, nawet dla przewrażliwionego na punkcie tej pary nastolatka. Mila za to wybuchła wpadającym w wysokie dźwięki chichotem. Trzęsącą się ręką wskazała na szyję Japończyka.

\- Ojejku, skąd to masz? - zawołała radośnie, widocznie zauważając na ujęciu coś ciekawego.

\- Córki znajomej z Japonii dopiero co założyły fejsa i widocznie mają zamiar spamić zdjęciami państwa Świniatych... Zaraz zablokuję ich _feed_... - mruknął zirytowany chłopak.

\- Jasne, już to widzę – prychnęła Mila. - Pewnie sobie wszystkie te fotki pozapisujez i będzie po nocach oglądał i wzdychał...

Dziewczyna zgrabnie uchyliła się przed nadlatującą w jej kierunku szklanką. Jako, że Jurij wziął porządny zamach, doleciała ona aż na środek rzeki, gdzie zniknęła na zawsze w odmętach Newy.

Popatrz, popatrz! - zwróciła się tymczasem do Georgija, podtykając mu jeszcze raz telefon pod nos. - Czy ty widzisz te malinki? O tutaj... I tu... Szkoda, że słaba jakość, pewnie byłoby tego więcej! Ja rozumiem, że Wiktor ładnie wynagrodził wychowankowi podium w Chinach! I... Czy staruszek ma na głowie kocie uszka?

Owszem, po zbliżeniu zdjęcia okazało się, że ciemny kształt na głowie ich byłego kolegi z lodowiska jak najbardziej sugerował kocie uszka.

\- Och – westchnął Georgij z rozmarzonym wzrokiem. - Widzę, że związek rozwija im się wspaniale. Cóż, jak rozmawiałem z Wiktorem po turnieju...

\- Wspaniale, ja pierdolę! - przerwał mu Jurij, unosząc i wyrywając komórkę z rąk Mili. - Lepiej by się na treningach skupili, a nie romansowaniu! Jak z takim niepoważnym podejściem w ogóle zamierzają przymierzać się do Finału?!

\- Koszka jest zła, bo świnka Wiktora nauczyła się poczwórnego flipa. - Dziewczyna pochyliła się w kierunku Georgija, udając, że zwraca się tylko do niego, czemu zaprzeczała głośność jej słów. - A to oznacza, że oprócz testowania całej kamasutry w przód i tył, przez te ostatnie miesiące naprawdę pracowali, czyli Jego Genialność Nikiforow nie rzucił wcale łyżwiarstwa dla kochanka, ale autentycznie odpowiedzialnie trenuje innego zawodnika i, co gorsza, srebrny medal japońskiego Yuuriego udowadnia, że nie tylko jest genialnym łyżwiarzem, ale i genialnym trenerem. W skrócie: Wiktor znowu miał rację, a Jura nie.

\- Czy tobie, wredne babsko, nie za szybko ten język lata? - wciekł się chłopak, niebezpiecznie celując pałeczkami w ramię koleżanki. - Jeśli zamiast skupiać się na własnych turniejach chcesz zostać dziennikarką ze szmatławca, to droga wolna, ja po tobie płakać nie będę!

\- Jura! Miałabym cię i ja zostawić? - oburzyła się teatralnie. - Ledwo przetrawiłeś odejście Wiktora, nie mogłabym pozwolić na zadanie ci kolejnej rany! Nigdy się mnie nie pozbędziesz! - Nachyliła się i dodała głębokim tonem. - Niiigdy!

Najmłodszy łyżwiarz nie wytrzymał i spróbował dźgnąć koleżankę pałeczkami. Ta jednak chwyciła swoje sztućce i celnie odparowała cios. Młodzież zaczęła się wściekle pojedynkować. 

Georgij odchylił się na oparciu krzesła i spojrzał na scenkę z rozczuleniem. Ach, być znowu tak młodym i pełnym zapału... W sumie cieszył się, że zaprosił ich na lunch, mimo że po zobaczeniu rachunku na pewno zapłacze rzewnymi łzami – dzieciaki nie zamierzały ulegać fałszywej skromności albo zasadom dobrego wychowania, gdy słyszały hasło „za darmo”, zamawiając co lepsze i droższe kąski z menu. Cóż, czasami może być dobrym wujkiem. Szczególnie, że młodsi koledzy trochę go dzisiaj podratowali, ostrzegając przed obecnością jego byłej na lodowisku. Mimo, że grafiki treningów mieli ustawione tak, by nie było szans nawet na minięcie się przed szatnią (Jakow był dość przewidujący w tej kwestii), gorący okres Grand Prix sprawiał, że wszyscy działali trochę chaotycznie, próbując zyskać jak najwięcej możliwości treningu na lodzie. Młodzież nawet postarała się jakoś wytłumaczyć nieobecność Popowicza przed trenerem, przez co ten oberwał dzisiaj jedynie minimalną dawkę opieprzu.

Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich Jakow był od powrotu z Chin w zaskakująco dobrym humorze. Oczywiście, wciąż na nich wrzeszczał i opowiadał jak to ich trójka jest bandą niepoprawialnych nieuków i pokutą za grzechy jego przodków dziesięć pokoleń wstecz, ale robił to w całkiem łagodny, jak na niego, sposób. Nawet pochwalił ich kilka razy za postępy oraz puścił wcześniej, słysząc, że idą jeszcze na dobry lunch, życząc przy tym smacznego. W dodatku Jurij relacjonował, że w domu trener wydawał się odprężony, przedstawiając byłej żonie propozycje wyjazdu na okres świąteczny do jakiś znajomych w południowej Europie, co ta przyjęła ze sporą dozą podejrzliwości, ale i zainteresowaniem. Chłopak przysiągł nawet, że późną godziną słyszał jak przechadzający się po domu Jakow _nucił_. 

Cały Klub huczał od plotek dotyczących źródła tej dziwnej radości najostrzejszego trenera w kraju. Jego wychowankowie zaczęli sezon poniżej oczekiwań, niby plasując się na podium (Mila i Jurij w swoich turniejach jako srebrni medaliści, Popowicz jako brązowy), ale nie sięgając złota. Właściwie od odejścia Wiktora rzadko kiedy spotykano Jakowa w innym wydaniu niż wkurzony, bardzo wkurzony albo załamany światem jako całością. Wydawało się, że tylko Georgij zauważył powiązanie między zadowoleniem Feltsmana, a spotkaniem po kilku miesiącach swojego najbardziej niepokornego wychowanka. Wychowanka, który wbrew oczekiwaniom wcale nie wyglądał jakby decyzja rzucenia wszystkiego i pojechania na drugi koniec świata romansować z pewnym Japończykiem o ładnych udach, odbiła się od niego rykoszetem. Wręcz przeciwnie, Wiktor zdołał nie tylko wychoreografować swojemu uczniowi dwa wybitne programy, ale zrobić z niego zawodnika na niepodważalnie elitarnym poziomie. A w dodatku był szczęśliwie zakochany, z czym nie krył się przed całym światem. Filmik ze słynnym pocałunkiem w noc wywindował na jeden popularniejszych virali tego roku.

Georgij znał Wiktora od ponad dziesięciu lat, mimo to nie mógł powiedzieć, że byli dla siebie więcej niż kolegami z lodowiska. Nawet nie o to chodzi, że się nie lubili czy coś. Po prostu mimo tych wszystkich godzin wspólnych treningów, podróży, turniejów, nawet imprez czy wypadów większą grupką na piwo, Nikiforow zawsze wydawał się odległy od zwykłych śmiertelników. Nie w tym rzecz, że był wyniosły (choć przez swoją nietaktowność regularnie sprawiał takie wrażenie). Po prostu za tymi wszystkimi sukcesami i sławą krył się człowiek zaskakująco... Pusty. Jakby niekompatybilny z przedstawicielami rodzaju ludzkiego. Albo jak piękna zdobna lalka, wiecznie uśmiechnięta, idealna, że aż nudna. I Georgij nie myślał tego wcale ze złością czy zazdrością. Wiktor wydawał się mieć tylko jeden tryb - nie przejmującego się niczym geniusza, któremu do życia wystarczało jedynie łyżwiarstwo. Mimo wielu przepitych kufli i kieliszków nie szło wydobyć z niego żadnej głębszej osobowości, lęków, emocji... Nawet gdy swego czasu zdarzało mu się jeszcze przegrywać na turniejach i jego zadowolona mina trochę rzedła, szybko otrząsał się i zagłębiał w wirze pracy, błyskawicznie odzyskując zapał. A gdy miał te kilka romansów, wydawał się nie przebywać z partnerem, tylko być sam, nie przykładając do innych ludzi i ich towarzystwa żadnej wartości.

Georgij przez te wszystkie lata nigdy nie widział, żeby Wiktorowi zależało na czymś innym niż łyżwiarstwo. Może właśnie dlatego pierwszym wyjątkiem od tej zasady okazał się właśnie łyżwiarz. Mężczyzna o niewątpliwym talencie, ale źle oszlifowanym i z jakiegoś powodu nie wykorzystywanym w pełni. Jeśli Nikiforow nie był zdolny kochać nic innego niż łyżwiarstwo, miłość do człowieka musiała przyjechać do niego odziana w łyżwy i zatańczyć jego układ. Jakby ukochany sport spersonifikował się i odpowiedział Wiktorowi we własnym języku... Taki romans pasowałby do Witji. A jak widać było w czasie Cup of China, z miłośći do idei jakimś cudem zrodziła się także miłość do człowieka...

Popowicz rozmawiał z kolegą tylko krótko, w przelocie, na bankiecie po turnieju, zanim ten dość porządnie się upił i musiał być dyskretnie odprowadzony przez swojego protegowanego. Tyle jednak wystarczyło, by się przekonać, że z wyjeżdżającego w kwietniu z Petersburga bóstwa mało zostało. Wiktor zdradzał wyraźnie odznaki człowieczeństwa. I bycia szczęśliwym.

Ale cóż, Georgij jako jedyny z Klubu Czempionów w wielkim zakładzie o to, kiedy Nikiforow wróci z podkulonym ogonem i złamanym sercem, postawił na maksymalną wartość, twierdząc, że ten związek wytrzyma rok, a w domyśle i dłużej. Mimo wszystko przez te ponad dziesięć lat poznał się na swoim koledze z tafli.

Oprócz tego od czasu turnieju kołatała mu się po głowie nowa myśl... Jeśli Wiktor po tylu latach mógł znaleźć miłość swojego życia i zostać z nią nową najpiękniejszą parą łyżwiarstwa... Jeśli on mógł zaryzykować, postawić wszystko na jedną kartę i pojechać za uczuciem na drugi kraniec świata... Jakoś Georgijowi także, tak odrobinkę, zaczęła iskrzyć pokusa spróbowania na nowo świeżej miłości...

Mężczyzna z uśmiechem spojrzał na wciąż kłócącą się, ale już na inny temat młodzież.

\- Zjedliście już? To może zamówcie sobie jeszcze deser? - spytał dobrodusznie. - Trzeba uczcić nowe, wypełnione miłością życie Wiktora!

Jurij zagulgotał zirytowany, ale zaraz wsunął nos w menu. Razem z Milą zamówili najdroższą danie z listy, nie wiedząc nawet co jej japońska nazwa oznacza. Georgijowi to nie przeszkadzało. Miał silne przeczucie, że za niedługo będzie bogaty. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan.
> 
> Ojejku, jak się zablokowałam przy pisaniu tego rozdziału. Normalnie nie szło zacząć, totalnie. Musiałam dopiero siąść w Opolu w restauracji nad rzeczką i tam dostać inspiracją w łeb, by cokolwiek ruszyć. Ale jak poszło, to poszło porządnie. Georgij jest taką wspaniałą postacią <333
> 
> Ostatni rozdział powinien być już szybciej, bo mam do niego już scenki i jasny pomysł. No i to scenka onsenowa, a te piszą się same :D A potem będę wolna, niby ten Zgredek... Już za niedługo...


	9. IX.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po prostu scena onsenowa.

 

Yuuri, świeżo wymyty i wyszorowany, nie noszący na sobie prawie żadnych oznak całodziennego, morderczego treningu i błądzący myślami po całkiem błahych tematach, ściągnął ręcznik i wszedł do onsenu, jak robił to już milion razy.

A Wiktor westchnął głośno.

Rosjanin już wcześniej umościł się w gorącej wodzie, zajmując miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie na improwizowanym przedstawieniu, o którego premierze najmniej pojęcia miał główny aktor. Nie mógł nawet podejrzewać, jakie wrażenie na Wiktorze robił dźwięk jego zbliżających się kroków, delikatny zapach szamponu, widok... Och, Nikiforow nie potrafił zdecydować się na czym najpierw zawiesić wzrok! Światło lampionów może i wprowadzało intymny nastrój, ale kryło w półcieniach tyle urokliwych szczegółów... Jednak oświetlenia wciąż wystarczało na tyle, by mógł napawać się pociągająco rozczochranymi włosami, błądzącymi bez celu ślicznymi ciemnobursztynowymi oczami, wyraźnie zarysowanymi mięśniami ramion i brzucha, a poniżej nich...

Wiktor westchnął ponownie, tym razem z żalu, że woda zasłaniała mu widok na pozostałą część podziwianego ciała. Choć może tak było lepiej. W końcu od kiedy wrócili z Chin czuł się jak szaleniec, gotów dosłownie przenosić góry, rozsadzany uczuciem absolutnego, niezachwianego szczęścia.

\- C-co? - spytał w końcu lekko zaniepokojony podejrzanymi dźwiękami Yuuri.

\- Jakiś ty piękny – odpowiedział Rosjanin, podkreślając to kolejnym westchnięciem.

Katsuki nie wyglądał jakby dowierzał komplementowi.

\- A widziałeś się kiedyś w lustrze? – rzucił ponuro-kpiącym tonem.

\- Pół godziny temu jak myłem zęby. Co ma jedno do drugiego? - rzucił niewinnie Wiktor, nie porzucając rozmarzonego wzroku. Jakby nigdy nic odsunął się trochę i usiadł pod kątem pozwalającym mu lepiej przyglądać się kiwającemu z rezygnacją partnerowi. - Ale serio, nie ma to jak atleta w środku sezonu. I pomyśleć, że jak tu przyjechałem, była z ciebie raczej rozmiękła mielonka, a teraz... - zawahał się na chwilę, niezdecydowany, czy trafniej będzie porównać ukochanego do wieprzowiny z Gyozy czy szynki parmeńskiej.

\- Cóż - przerwał jego rozmyślenia Yuuri, podnosząc ponad lustro wody posiniaczoną treningami stopę – to, nie jest zbyt ładne.

Wiktor z radością zauważył na twarzy Japończyka delikatny uśmiech. Zachęcony, chwycił oferowaną nogę i złożył na niej całus.

\- Mi tam się podoba. A udziec to w ogóle masz katsudon na dziesięć. - Mówiąc to, podniósł wyżej kończynę Yuuriego, próbując zyskać lepszy widok na wspomnianą część ciała.

Obcesowe zachowanie Wiktora speszyło mężczyznę, który widocznie nie miał ani ochoty na większą ekspozycję, ani na dalszy podryw rodem z mięsnego. Rozchlapując wodę, oswobodził stopę i przyciągnął ją do siebie.

\- Ej! - krzyknął dość stanowczo, wywołując u Rosjanina atak chichotu.

\- Dobra, czas na wyznanie z mojej strony – rzucił Wiktor, ignorując oburzone spojrzenie, jakim został obdarowany. - Wyrwałeś mnie właśnie na swoje uda.

\- No chyba kpisz! - parsknął Yuuri, wciąż trochę obrażony, a trochę zaskoczony.

\- No chyba nie kpię. Są tacy, którzy piszą wiersze o łydkach, ale ja celuję wyżej. Hehe, to mi się udało... - Przybliżył się i zmienił ton głosu na bardziej uwodzicielski. - A ty je tak ładnie umiesz prezentować...

Japończyk już miał się ponownie speszyć, gdy nagle, w przypływie natchnienia, zmienił wyraz twarzy, przyciągnął jedną nogę do siebie i przełożył przez nią drugą.

\- Mówisz...?

Wiktor poczuł niemalże fizycznie, jak erosowa strzała wbija mu się prosto w serce. Niczym zranione zwierzę wydał z siebie rozpaczliwy jęk, wypełniony jednak przede wszystkim czystej postaci zachwytem.

Tym razem to Yuuri nie potrafił powstrzymać chichotu.

\- O rany, nie dziwię się, że tata kazał nam przychodzić po godzinach – parsknął, wypadając z roli.

\- No wiesz co! - oburzył się Wiktor. - Wyjawiam tu swoją największą słabość, a ty od razu wykorzystujesz ją przeciwko mnie! A ja ci ufałem! Poczekaj, moja zemsta będzie okrutna...

Nikiforow przymierzył się niczym kot polujący na zdobycz i rzucił na Japończyka, głuchy na urażone protesty. Po chwili zdołał chwycić go za nadgarstki i unieruchomić, siadając okrakiem na jego kolanach.

\- Wiktor! - krzyknął Yuuri, akcentując to w ten cudownie japoński sposób jako _Vi-ku-to-ru_ , co tylko bardziej rozochociło Rojsanina.

\- Jak ci się tak nie podoba, to mnie powstrzymaj – zamruczał, pochylając się, by zagarnąć w ramach łupu pocałunek.

\- Nie muszę...

Zanim Wiktor urzeczywistnił niecny plan, Yuuri postanowił go zaskoczyć. Rozluźnił się nagle i przyjął minę jak na początku Erosa. Nikiforow został kompletnie zbity z pantałyku.

\- Poczekaj, poczekaj, tak to nie działa... - wykrztusił, zaskoczony tym, że to nagle on stał się stroną uwodzoną.

Japończyk powoli przeniósł wzrok na dół, a zaraz po tym jeszcze wolniej do góry, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.

\- Widzę...

\- Hej, co moja słodka świnka morska tutaj wyprawia? - zawołał nieszczerze oburzony.

Yuuri nie odpowiedział, tylko chwycił partnera mocno za włosy, przysuwając go na odległość kilku drażliwych centymetrów od swoich ust. Gdy Wiktorowi wydawało się już, że czuje smak ukochanych warg, Japończyk zmienił kierunek i zostawił całusa na czole partnera. Rosjanin wydał z siebie pomruk niezadowolenia.

\- Przepraszam. Po prostu czoło tak pięknie ci się błyszczało, że nie mogłem się powstrzymać – zachichotał Yuuri. Wiktor nie docenił dowcipu i z dorodnym fochem opuścił kolana ukochanego, by iść leczyć urazę na przeciwległym brzegu onsenu.

Testowali swoją cierpliwość przez dłuższą chwilę, czekając, kto pierwszy złamie strajk milczenia. Ostatecznie to Yuuri wyciągnął rękę w stronę Rosjanina.

\- Chodź.

Wiktorowi źle wychodziło udawanie, że wciąż jest obrażony. Błyskawicznie znalazł się znowu przy ukochanym, przytulony do jego boku, z głową wciśniętą w zgięcie między szyją a obojczykiem Japończyka.

\- Zachowaj ty tę swoją bezczelność na Moskwę, co? - mruknął Wiktor uwodzicielsko, przymykając oczy i wchłaniając zapach delikatny drugiego mężczyzny. - Choć muszę powiedzieć, że jak zwykle mnie zaskakujesz. Aż szkoda, że rozbudziłeś te umiejętności dopiero teraz... A raczej w takim momencie, gdy sezon zaczął się w najlepsze. Poćwiczyłbym z tobą... Ba, potrenowałbym cię w tej bezczelności z wielką chęcią, ale przy tak zawalonym kalendarzu...

\- Jestem pojęty. – Łagodnie, acz z pewnym speszeniem odparł Yuuri. - Masz na myśli jakieś konkretne elementy, których chciałbyś mnie nauczyć?

\- Cóż... - zachichotał Rosjanin. - Ludzie przypisują mi pewne... Umiejętności... Ale z tego, co mi udowadniasz, jesteś gotów mnie przewyższyć. Z tym temperamentem, talentem do zaskakiwania, wrodzoną umiejętnością uwodzenia... A jak tylko pomyślę o twojej wytrzymałości... Ach, naprawdę szkoda, że zawody tak blisko i nie chciałbym się zanadto... Zdyskomfortować.

Yuuri, przyjmujący coraz bardziej nierozumiejącą minę, wreszcie rozpogodził się znajdując własne wytłumaczenie dla słów Rosjanina.

\- Och, myślisz o poczwórnym flipie? Nie no, myślę, że jedyne sensowne wyjście to ćwiczenie, nawet jeśli martwisz się możliwością kontuzji. - Wyraźnie rozluźnił się, wyczuwając bezpieczny temat. - Bo będzie mi ciężko przebić Yurio i innych łyżwiarzy. Twój program jest niesamowity, ale czuję, że muszę popchnąć go nieco dalej...

Na twarzy Wiktora nie odmalowywała się ani jedna emocja. Odkleił się od Yuuriego. Wyprostował się. Przyjrzał dokładnie paplającemu mężczyźnie. Westchnął. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć. Nie znalazł słów. Znowu westchnął. Zarumienił się. Podniósł wzrok ku gwieździstemu niebu i poprosił Boga o cierpliwość. Uśmiechnął się. I zwrócił wreszcie do zdezorientowanego tym zachowaniem partnera.

\- Kochanie, ale ja mówię o seksie.

W tym momencie plik Yuuri.exe przestał działać i Japończyk na dobrą chwilę zamarł niczym wypauzowany w środku sceny film. Wiktor nie był nawet pewny, czy Japończyk pamiętał jeszcze o oddychaniu.

\- Ze-ze-ze mną? - wykrztusił wreszcie.

\- To zwykle robi się w dwie osoby, wiesz? - odpowiedział Rosjanin, usilnie powstrzymując się przed śmiechem, wiedząc, jak bardzo uraziłby tym teraz ukochanego.

\- Ale ze mną? - dopytał z absolutnym niedowierzeniem Yuuri.

\- Z tobą, mój miły. - Wiktor delikatnie ujął i pocałował jego otwartą dłoń. - Z nikim innym na caaałym świecie.

Katsuki bardzo japońskim gestem zakrył drugą wolną ręką usta i uciekł wzrokiem.

\- No tak... Dorośli ludzie robią dorosłe rzeczy, prawda? – Yuuri zdążył już przejść z trupiej bladości do świątecznej czerwieni.

\- A ze wszystkich dorosłych rzeczy ta jest najprzyjemniejsza – kontynuował Wiktor, bacznie badając reakcję Yuuriego. Czuł się jak na zawodach przed wyjątkowo trudną kombinacją skoków, kiedy najmniejsza dekoncentracja groziła zawaleniem całego układu. - Nie wiem jakie masz doświadczenie... Teoretyczne... Ale jak mówiłem, podzielę się z tobą czym mam. Wytrenuję cię od podstaw na najprawdziwszego erosa. I postaram się o to, byś poczuł się spełniony. To proste jak jazda na łyżwach, każdy może się nauczyć...

Słowom towarzyszył delikatny, acz jednoznaczny ruch palców Rosjanina, które zatoczyły pod wodą sugestywny szlaczek od pępka przez udo Yuuriego, kończąc drogę lekkim uściskiem tuż nad kolanem.

Japończyk uwolnił delikatnie swoją dłoń i podniósł się. Wyglądał na dość mało podnieconego, a dość mocno zestresowanego.

\- Tylko może wyjdźmy z onsenu, tata jest bardzo wyrozumiały, ale jednak ludzie tu przychodzą, to byłoby bardzo nie na miejscu...

\- O czym mówisz? - spytał zdziwiony Nikiforow.

Jego partner zatrzymał się w pół kroku, po równi speszony, jak i zirytowany.

\- Seks? No wiesz, Wiktor, ja wiem, że ludzie mocno fetyszyzują Japonię, ale takich rzeczy mimo wszystko nie powinno się tu robić. I nie martw się, mam pewną... Wiedzę teoretyczną, więc nie musisz zaczynać ze mną od pszczółek i kwiatków.

Rosjanin przyjrzał się zaciśniętym dłoniom Yuuriego, jego spiętemu ciału i uciekającemu wzroku. Wreszcie zrozumiał co tu się święci.

Tak to nie miało wyglądać. To nie miało wyjść z jego inicjatywy, a na pewno nie wbrew chęci najważniejszej dla niego osoby, która uważa, że jest mu coś winna.

\- Ja nie chcę dzisiaj – rzucił stanowczo.

\- Ale przed chwilą...

\- Mówiłem o dalszej przyszłości. Jeszcze nie teraz. Wracaj. - W jego tonie wyraźnie pobrzmiewało niezadowolenie.

\- Ok... Ok. – Ulga, z jaką to wypowiedział i usiadł ponownie w wodzie, jeszcze bardziej zirytowały Rosjanina.

\- Yuuuri – rzucił karcąco, acz cierpliwie, tak jak wtedy, gdy wytykał powtarzający się zbyt często błąd w jeździe. - Błagam cię, bądź ze mną szczery! Jeśli nie masz na coś ochoty, to po prostu mi powiedz.

Yuuri położył zamaszystym ruchem rękę na barku Nikiforowa. Zaraz po tym ją zdjął. I ponownie położył. Spojrzał Rosjaninowi oczy, zarumienił się i pacnął czołem o jego klatkę piersiową. Słowem, wykonał dość dziwny do zinterpretowania taniec, z którego Wiktor nic nie zrozumiał.

Rosjanin westchnął z czystym rozczuleniem i przytulił jego głowę do piersi, całując włosy i przybierając najbardziej uspokajający ton, na jaki go było stać.

\- Mój ty śliczny, już tak się o mnie nie zamartwiaj. Będę zły i to porządnie tylko wtedy, gdy coś przede mną ukrywasz. Przecież chcę, żebyś był ze mną przynajmniej tak szczęśliwy, jak ja jestem z tobą. Dzisiejsza noc jest za ładna, by marnować ją na takie głupoty...

Yuuri milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, dając się pieścić i koić szeptanymi do ucha frazesami, z których część była po rosyjsku. Ostatecznie Japończyk opanował się i obdarzył Wiktora całkiem śmiałym pocałunkiem.

\- Już, kończ proszę. Wiesz, że nie przepadam za takim litowaniem się nade mną – mruknął zawstydzony, ale bez złości. - Wychodzimy już czy... Znaczy, wiesz, jest późno, ale jeszcze chwila nas nie zbawi... No i... – dodał znów, przybierając kolor dojrzałej wiśni. - Przyszłość przyszłością, ale nie chcę, byś myślał, że ja w ogóle... I jak już jesteśmy przy tym... To może jednak troszkę... Takie wprowadzenie...

Wiktor ze zdziwieniem przekręcił głową, słysząc jak towarzysz się plącze.

\- Mówiłem, że jeśli nie chcesz...

\- Wiktor... - Twarz Yuuriego może była czerwona, głos się łamał, a oczy nie potrafiły utrzymać kontaktu wzrokowego, jednak palce na ramieniu Rosjanina zacisnęły się dość stanowczo. - Pamiętasz jak rozmawialiśmy wczoraj o tych, no, u-ułamkach...? Wiesz, jeśli chcesz tak trochę... To naprawdę nie mam nic przeciwko....

\- Ale...

\- Jejku, Wiktor, nie każ mi być bardziej obrazowym! - wydusił z siebie w końcu Yuuri, już bez zająknięcia. - - Ja naprawdę chcę się z tobą kochać, tylko tak nie do końca, tak trochę, ale nie do końca za bardzo...

Skonfundowany Wiktor postanowił to zinterpretować jako zachętę do dalszych pieszczot. Całkiem słusznie zresztą.

\- Ach, tak, mówiłeś przecież, że jesteś bardziej ścisłowcem niż humanistą – zaświergotał Wiktor. - Cóż... Więc dzisiaj w planie zajęcia z matematyki?

\- ...ale tylko, gdy przestaniesz w końcu śmieszkować i przyjedziesz do konkretów – rzucił Japończyk, całkiem już wyzywająco.

Cały Yuuri. Totalna zmiana nastroju w minutę, normalnie schizofrenia, bez dwóch zdań. Wiktor wiedział, że przy takim facecie zawsze będą czekać na niego niespodzianki. I możliwe, że to uwielbiał w swoim Japończyku najbardziej.

\- To pozwól, że, jak na dobrego trenera przystało, nauczę cię paru trików. –Rozentuzjazmowany Wiktor nachylił się, by zostawić ukochanemu na piersi malinkę, a wolną dłonią ścisnął kusząco jego udo.

\- A może ty pozwolisz pokazać sobie, czego się już nauczyłem? - usłyszał tuż przy swoim uchu nieziemsko seksowny szept Japończyka. Wiktor poczuł się jakby osiągnął Nirwanę, słysząc jak jego świnka wykazuje taką inicjatywę. Sam potrzebował całej swojej siły woli, by nie wypaść z roli.

\- Myślisz, że zrobisz na mnie wrażenie? - zamruczał, pozwalając Yuuriemu wgłębić palce w swoją fryzurę, mierzwiąc ją figlarnie.

\- Ja nie myślę. Ja to wiem.

O to chodziło, tego wypatrywał od blisko ośmiu miesięcy. Mięknąc w zdecydowanym spojrzeniu ukochanego i czując pewny uścisk we włosach, Wiktor czuł, jak serce wyrywa mu się z piersi.

\- W takim razie czekam. Zaskocz mnie – powiedział, przybijając sobie mentalną piątkę za nieokazanie jak bardzo podekscytowany był w rzeczywistości.

Yuuri przeniósł się na jego kolana, choć nie odważył się zrobić tego okrakiem, przysiadając tylko z jednej strony. Wciąż częściowo w wodzie, górował teraz na Wiktorem. Mocniej pociągnął go za włosy, odchylając głowę mężczyzny i patrząc w oczy z półuśmieszkiem. Powoli zaczął się pochylać, milimetr po milimetrze, aż ich usta niemal się zetknęły. Rosjanin, zniewolony silnym uściskiem, przeniósł jedną rękę na plecy kochanka, w napięciu przesuwając paznokciami po jego kręgosłupie. Drugą dłonią wbił paznokcie w wciąż trzymane udo. Yuuri nawet nie drgnął. W pełni panując nad sobą, drażliwe złapał dolną wargę Nikiforowa między zęby, nieśpiesznie zwiększając nacisk, i dopiero po boleśnie niekończącej się chwili, zamienił pieszczotę w namiętny pocałunek.

Gdy Wiktor akurat zgubił resztki jasności umysłu, Yuuri przerwał pieszczotę, w zamian znów przygryzając usta Rosjanina. Jedną z dłoni przeniósł z włosów na szyję kochanka, naciskając lekko kciukiem jabłko Adama. Po wydaniu z siebie szczególnie rozżalonego pisku, Nikiforow doczekał się ponownego całusa, tym razem delikatnego i uroczego, bardziej niewinnej zaczepki niż strzały Erosa. Kolejne piski nie pomagały. Japończyk wydawał się rozbawiony nienasyceniem partnera i drocząc się, przeciągał te dziewicze pomiziwiania. Wiktor, widząc, że samym upominaniem daleko nie dojdzie, osobiście pogłębił pocałunek, przyciskając do siebie rozbawionego i trochę zbyt teatralnie jęczącego kochanka. Yuuri nie pozwolił jednak pozbawić się w tej grze swojej pozycji, kreśląc wolną dłonią drogi po jego klatce piersiowej, obrysowując wyrzeźbione długoletnimi treningami mięśnie.

Roznamiętniony Wiktor nie kontrolował już swoich ruchów. Dłoń, wbijająca się dotychczas w udo kochanka, zaczęła mimowolnie poruszać się w górę i w dół, posuwając się w pewnym momencie trochę zbyt wysoko i ocierając sugestywnie o męskość partnera.

Yuuri przerwał pocałunek, odpychając od siebie rękę partnera, niszcząc scenę.

-Wiktor! - zawołał speszony wysokim głosem. - Możesz już... Znaczy, jest bardzo miło, ale to jest ten moment, w którym nie idziemy dalej, ok? - Japończyk pokrył się rumieńcem, ale i ta panikował mniej niż Wiktor by się po nim spodziewał.

\- No... Rozumiem... - Wiktor nie mógł opanować miny zbitego szczeniaka. - Rozumieeem – jęknął dość żałośnie i przytulił się do wciąż siedzącego mu na kolanach kochanka. Po kilku chwilach milczenia dodał już swoim zwykłym, opanowanym głosem - Jesteś wspaniały.

Mimo wszystko Wiktor dumę z tego, jaki jest dorosły, opanowany i jak dobrze się zapowiada ich związek jeśli Yuuri potrafił tak jasno artykułować swoje potrzeby i granice, a on te granice respektował. Pocałował Yuuriego w policzek, na co ten uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, dotykając opuszkami palców już nieco zmaltretowanych ust partnera. Trwał tak chwilę w zamyśleniu, po czym podniósł się i przesiadł obok Rosjanina, błądząc wzrokiem po niebie, zaskakująco bezchmurnym tej nocy. Wiktor, widząc, że nie ma czego ratować z namiętnego nastroju, podążył za jego spojrzeniem i oboje wpatrzyli się w gwiazdy i cienki sierp księżyca, powoli się uspokajając. Dla pełni klimatu brakowało im tylko komety, ale, jak na złość, nic na niebie nie chciało się poruszyć.

Nikiforow na końcu języka miał już propozycję opuszczenia wody i pójścia spać, jednak to Yuuri pierwszy zakończył ciszę.

\- Wszyscy będę jutro wiedzieć, co robiliśmy w onsenie. Będą nawet wiedzieć, czego nie robiliśmy – zaczął dość niepewnie, nie wiedząc widocznie jak poruszyć pewien gnębiący go problem. - Nie żebym przejmował się tym co ludzie gadają... Ale jednak trudno czasami się przed tym powstrzymać, wiesz...

\- Niech gadają jak jeśli ich to cieszy. Albo zazdroszczą – parsknął Rosjanin, przypatrując się rozmówcy, który zdążył spuścił wzrok i błyszczącymi oczami podziwiał swoje kolana. Wiktor poczuł kłującą potrzebę wyrwania go z tego dziwnie smutnego stanu. Kładąc rękę na jego barku, spróbował przyjąć radosny ton głosu. - A my nie musimy się przecież śpieszyć. Mamy w końcu jeszcze sporo czasu, by ze wszystkim zdążyć...

Nikiforow spodziewał się różnych reakcji, ale na pewno nie tego. Yuuri wzdrygnął się gwałtownie i w jednej chwili rzucił się na kompletnie zaskoczonego partnera, mocno się w niego wtulając. Zanim ten zdołał się w ogóle zastanowić, które z padających wcześniej słów wywołały takie zachowanie, Japończyk zaczął wyrzucać z siebie zdania, tłamszone widocznie tak długo, że nagle wszystkie chciały wyrwać się na wolność jednocześnie.

\- Wiktor, jesteś wszystkim, o czym marzę, od kiedy skończyłem dwanaście lat. Nishigori śmieje się ze mnie, że jestem Wiktoroseksualny i właściwie nie odbiega to wiele od prawdy. Ja... Ja wcale nie wypieram seksu z myśli, wręcz przeciwnie, ostatnio o niczym innym nie mogę myśleć, a kiedy jesteśmy razem tak blisko... - Jego głos zaczął uderzać uderzać w wysokie tony. - Część mnie umiera ze szczęścia i podniecenia, a część mnie umiera ze zdenerwowania, że nie będę w stanie dać ci satysfakcji na jaką zasługujesz. Ja... Zrobię wszystko, żebyś był zadowolony, bo ja tego chcę, chcę dać ci wszystko co mam. Wiem, że jestem niesamowicie niedojrzały, ale proszę, daj mi jeszcze trochę czasu! Nie pożałujesz tego, obiecuję!

Wiktor, kompletnie zaskoczony, nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie głosu. A chciałby powiedzieć teraz tak dużo. Że od kiedy rok temu Yuuri obdarował go najradośniejszą nocą w życiu, gotowy był rzucić wszystko, dosłownie wszystko i przyjechać tu na łeb, na szyję, tak bardzo stracił dla niego głowę. Że od kiedy tutaj mieszka, jest zaskakiwany raz po raz, odkrywając ze zdumieniem coraz wspanialsze poziomy szczęścia, o istnieniu których wcześniej nawet nie uważał za konieczne myśleć. Że wreszcie poznał jak cudowne może być życie, nie tylko dowiadując się wreszcie, jak to jest kochać kogoś bezgranicznie, ale nagle i ptaki zaczęły śpiewać piękniej i kwiaty ładniej pachniały, i cały ten kicz z romansów okazał się prawdą. Boże i wszyscy święci, w tym momencie byłby gotów zaciągnąć go przed ołtarz i wziąć za męża. Bo jakby inaczej? Odkąd się poznali, wmawiał sobie, że nie da rady już bardziej się w nim zakochać, a tu i teraz, w tej chwili, znów udowodniono mu, że się myli.

\- Jesteś największą inspiracją do wszystkiego co wspaniałe w moim życiu - kontynuował na głos Japończyk, podnosząc wzrok, chwytając ramiona Wiktora i nakręcając się coraz bardziej, zupełnie jak wtedy, w czasie konferencji na początku sezonu w telewizji publicznej. - Zawsze miałem wrażenie, że jestem we wszystkim sam, że sam muszę się mierzyć z życiem i całym tym zgiełkiem... Ale od kiedy ty się pojawiłeś, już nie mam takiego uczucia. Wiem, że to może wydawać się głupie, ale gdzieś w głębi mnie wiem, że cała ta sprawa z seksem skończy się wspaniale i będę pluł sobie w twarz, bo się bałem. Jednak jeszcze nie teraz... - skończył już ciszej, uspokajając się wreszcie i opuszczając znów wzrok.

Wiktor zdołał wydobyć z siebie jedynie zduszony jęk, bojąc się, że zaraz z tego wszystkiego się rozpłacze. Niezdolny nic powiedzieć, zaczął całować go po twarzy, włosach, barkach, rękach...

\- Wi-Wiktor...

Boże, oszaleję z tej cholernej miłości.

\- Jak się cieszę, że mogłem się w tobie zakochać... - wydyszał w końcu po rosyjsku, nie potrafiąc znaleźć w języku angielskich słów brzmiących odpowiednio szczerze.

Yuuri, trochę jak pies kierując się tonem głosu, intuicyjnie zrozumiał, co ukochany miał na myśli. Jak przez mgłę przypomniał sobie, że jeszcze przed chwilą czegoś się lękał. A teraz, przez ten nierzeczywisty moment, wydający się jakby wyrwanym ze zwykłego upływu czasu, poczuł się uwolniony od nieustannie towarzyszącego mu strachu. Może po raz pierwszy w życiu. I może, ale tylko może... nie ostatni.

 

 

***

EPILOG

 Od kiedy po powrocie z Chin Yuuri obudził się w ramionach Wiktora, całkiem naturalnie zdarzało im się teraz kłaść spać wspólnie. Noc po nocy zanikała krępująca ich ruchy niewidzialna bariera, zostawiając za sobą tylko zamglone wspomnienie wcześniejszych zahamowań. Te parę chwil między zgaszeniem światła a zaśnięciem stały się najbardziej wyczekiwanym momentem doby, w którym dopiero mogli w pełni skorzystać z nowo zdobytej wolności. Próbowali mniej i bardziej śmiałych pieszczot, testując swoje granice, dowiadując się, na ile już byli gotowi i odwlekając moment zaśnięcia coraz bardziej, tak jak gość żegnający się z lubianym gospodarzem będzie jeszcze na progu mimowolnie ciągnąć rozmowę. Wykorzystywali swój czas łapczywie, równocześnie bojąc się, że w zbytnim pośpiechu przeoczą choć jedną niespożytkowaną możliwość, jak i tego, że te cudowne chwile wyczerpią się, zanim zdołają dostatecznie się nawzajem poznać. Ignorując niepokój, zatracali się w plątaninie uścisków, głasków, kończyn, szeptów, dotyków, pocałunków, oddechów, zapachów, muśnięć, emocji, upajając się banalną radością, tak jak potrafią to robić jedynie beznadziejnie zakochani.

 Dzisiejszej nocy Wiktor recytował Puszkina. Yuuri nie dopytywał o znaczenie wierszy, nie przypuszczając, by rzeczywiste słowa mogły okazać się wspanialsze niż podsuwane mu przez wyobraźnie zamglone fantazje na temat ich znaczenia. W takt śpiewnej melodii języka rosyjskiego, nie odsuwając się od siebie dalej niż na odległość oddechu, układali choreografie do swojego wspólnego erosa.

 

_Strzelce Opolskie - Wrocław - Warszawa - Opole, grudzień-kwiecień 2016-2017._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Och, kamisama. Co przy tym rozdziale było jazdy... Co się za czeluście piekielne otwierały... Nawet nie będę streszczać tego wszystkiego, a jedynie podziękuję Dziabarze, za Dziabobetę i sam pomysł, Shizuru_kun za przysiądnięcie ze mną na trzy godziny i wyłożenie mi co jest źle i dlaczego tak wiele trzeba wywalić, a przede wszystkim an_nox, z którą wspólnie napisałam pierwotną wersję tego tekstu, gdzie ona przejęła rolę Yuuriego, a ja Wiktora. Do teraz wszystkie najlepsze fragmenty są jej autorstwa. 
> 
> Ale przede wszystkim... WOLNOŚĆ! Mogę wreszcie zabrać się za coś kolejnego! A pomysłów, to mi absoluuuutnie nie brakuje <3
> 
> Dzięki za to, że dotrwaliście do tego momentu, ogromnie chętnie wysłucham komentarzy, choćby najkrótszych i do zobaczenia przy następnym teście!

**Author's Note:**

> Za betę dziękuję an-nox, a za cenne uwagi i doping także Shizuru_kun i Dziabarze C:
> 
> Za każdym razem jak komentujesz fik, gdzieś na świcie, mała foczka się uśmiecha!


End file.
